Let me in
by Pinkis
Summary: oooohhh just one of those high school stories! YEAAY SUMMARIES SUCK!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me In**

Ch. One

* * *

-X

Naruto woke up slowing as the sun seeped in through the drapes on the window. Squinting his eyes, the blonde slowly rose out of bed and yawned loudly, one hand scratching his abs and the other blocking out the sun from his eyes. Groaning, Naruto reluctantly got out of bed and sauntered his way over to the bathroom for a morning shower. It was only the beginning of the week and he was already ready for a weekend.

As usual, he turned on the radio in the shower and quickly shampooed his golden locks. According to the radio DJ, it was 7:15 in the am, which meant he had 45 minutes to drag his lazy body down the stairs for ramen and then to school.

Naruto got dressed, brushed his teeth, kissed the mirror and quickly grabbed a glad of milk before making his way over to backpack and shoving all his homework in it sloppily all before his phone rang.

He reached for his LG KG810 phone and smiled broadly,

"Hey Sakura-chan!!"

"Hey Mochie!" Her voice ringed through the receiver. The nick-name was she had given him way back in the third grade,

"I am on my way to pick you up! We can quickly grab pancakes before school so see you in very soon!" The phone clicked before Naruto could even say bye. He slipped his phone into his jean's pocket and waited out in the drive way for a black RSX. When it rolled up Naruto threw his backpack in the back seat and slid into the passenger, smiling warming at the girl next to him.

She had a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of faded ripped jeans. Her pastel pink hair was loose and wavy, framing her small face and delicate shoulders. She was still pale but her cheeks had a little radiance to them which meant she had actually gotten a few decent hours of sleep.

Sakura had been insomniac even since Naruto could remember. Regardless, she was still the prettiest girl he had ever seen and her smile outshined any restlessness. She was his best friend and Naruto valued her more then anything else.

"NARUTO!" She screamed and pulled out of the drive way. "Where would you like to eat at?"

He loved it when she would let him pick, it meant that anything was a go. Without thinking twice he opened his mouth-

"-except Ramen! That is lunch."

"-fine. Pancakes it is…" He crossed his arms and pouted at her, Sakura giggled and pulled into the nearest restaurant. As soon as they were finished eating, (54 pancakes later) she took the bill and they went to school before the 8:00 bell went.

The black car pulled into the parking lot and they both their packs before walking through the doors. Sakura's grey messenger bag clung around her shoulder, and Naruto's backpack hung loosely on his back. They were both seniors and the year had just began. Sakura already had early acceptance to most of the universities she had applied to and Naruto was determined to keep up an A average to apply into the place Sakura chose.

Their last year was going to be a good one. They both knew it.

Not really belonging into any particular crowd, they were both oblivious to anything that wasn't within their own little worlds. They chatted idly while Sakura grabbed her books for her first period class from the locker, and Naruto towered over her reaching for his own text books. Just as the bell rang, both of them walked into their first period class and sat near the windows at the back.

Sakura pulled out her pink, white ring note book and a red pen and began to take notes and while threw his own orange note book on the desk and began to scrawl doodle to pass the hour. His gazed wandered out to the window and he watched all the Cherry Blossom trees began to lose their blossoms; each pink petals slowly falling and floating with the wind. The morning sky of pale blue and whirlwind of soft petals was ethereal. Unconsciously his mind wandered back to when he had first met Sakura, how stale and lonely his world had been before she was swept in a mess of pink blossoms, and green irises.

Everything about her was so…not him. Her large house, and nice car, her big family and fancy life was so foreign to him but Sakura made it so familiar. She had shown him friendship and hope that he had to rely solely on himself for. Truly, the most beautiful part of the Cherry Blossom was her love.

Aside from his foster dad, who was only present on weekday evenings, Naruto had no other form of human contact in his life. Sakura's bossy demeanor and playful personality was what had drawn them together in the third grade. Since the first day of grade three, they had been inseparable.

Watching the blossoms fly all across the field and cover the yellowing grass with pink, Naruto truly wished that everyone could have the chance to be touched by her brilliance. But it was Sakura, she was every bit as insecure and introverted as a person could get.

The bell rang and Naruto jumped in his chair- "WAHHHHH!!!" He snapped out of his reverie, threw his stuff in his bag, and ran for the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Lets go we are late!" A heap of orange flew past the door and everyone in the classroom sighed.

"Naruto! Wait you IDIOT!!!" Sakura chased after him.

"What do you have now?"

Leave it to Naruto not have remembered his class schedule.

"Baka! We have phys. Ed. Now!"

Naruto smacked his forehead with his large hand and walked into the boy's locker room. He really needed to remember his time table or he would never make it to the right class room.

Running down the stairs, Sakura threw her locker door open and slipped off all her clothes before tossing them in with her backpack. She put her gym strip on and quickly tied her thick, pink hair into a ponytail.

She didn't notice the pretty blonde girl standing beside her.

"Hi Sakura"

Said girl turned around and blinked at Ino. She waited for her to say something, and when she didn't Sakura lowered her hands from her hair and smiled back.

"Ohayo Ino"

She smiled again and ran passed her towards the door. It wasn't anything personal but Sakura always found it hard to make new friends. It was hard to trust anyone other then Naruto. Besides, the friends she had now were more then enough.

Pushing passed the door Sakura walked out into the hallway and checked for a tall blonde. When he wasn't in sight she sighed and walked over to the bench against the wall and sat down to tie her sneakers. After she was finished she checked the board for today's activity and couldn't help but get a little giddy at the TRACK sign that was posted.

Sighing again she walked back towards the bench and rested her elbows on her knees and cupped her face in between her two hands.

"…come on Naruto-baka…"

Staring at the boys' locker room door, Sakura raised an eyebrow in mild surprise as the anti-naruto walked out from behind the heavy wooden doors. She laughed to herself at the paradox of it, but when she caught sight of his face, lost her breath.

Unable to control herself, Sakura watched him as he slowly walked over to the other end of the bench and sit down. He was every bit as tall as Naruto but everything else was completely different. His skin was shockingly white, not peachy like hers, but whiter and pale. His eyes were prominent in his face, black. Sharp. He had shiny black hair that almost looked blue tinted and hung around his face in a disarray of anges. Sakura couldn't help but blush; his lips were full. He had less of a boyish charm, unlike Naruto, and more of an aristocratic demeanor. His beauty was much softer too, almost angelic.

She had definitely noticed him before. She had heard teachers refer to him as Sasuke. Sakura remembered that it was math that they had together. Math and chemistry. She didn't realize she was gawking like an idiot until he turned over and scowled at her, she felt her mouth fall open like a fish and her face flush brighter then a tomato. The onslaught of his direct attention was overwhelming and Sakura felt her body stiffen and shiver. She quickly averted her eyes and exhaled loudly.

When she abruptly turned away, Sasuke's eyebrows' rose in slight amusement. Shrugging, he walked over to the end of the bench and sat down. He patiently waited until class would begin. Shifting uncomfortably he couldn't help but be aware of the stranger sitting on the other end. It was easy for Sasuke to ignore, but he couldn't help his curiosity. He had seen her before, the pink hair was not hard to miss. He noticed how small she was, and fragile. She was pale too. Her hands were now mashed in between her thighs as she sat impatiently, clicking her teeth together.

Sasuke noticed how skinny her arms were. He also noticed how her black shorts were riding up her slender thighs and exposing more of her legs then he was comfortable with.

Pervert. He inwardly cursed himself and turned completely away, focusing on something else.

Something that wasn't green. Sasuke had also definitely noticed her eyes. They were large and expressive and the most shimmering shade of green he had ever seen.

It was quiet and Sasuke almost felt the need to turn around and say hi.

Thankfully, a group of boys charged through the doors and broke the serenity of the empty hallway. Two ran over to Sasuke and began to wrestle him.

Sakura turned away from the boys and smiled when Hinata came out at the same time and waved at her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Her voice was small and sweet as honey.

"Ohayo Hinata!!"

"HINATA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Both girls turned around and watched Naruto walk over to them with some of his friends. He grinned broadly at Hinata and seemed to be completely oblivious at the way she melted on her feet.

"O-Ohayo Naruto-k-kun." She blushed and wrung her fingers together looking at anywhere but Naruto's pretty blue eyes.

"HINATA!! Guess what is on the SCHEDULE for today?" Kiba's loud voice rang in the halls as she leaned over Naruto's shoulder to level his face with the purple-haired girl. As they all engaged in conversation Sakura smiled motherly at Hinata. The girl was so shy and self-conscious. Didn't she notice the way boys fought over her attention? Of how they stared at her when she played with her fingers or the ends of her hair?

Sakura also discreetly glanced at where Sasuke had been sitting. She wanted to walk over and talk to him but he looked so unfriendly. His posture was stiff and stoic and very unwelcoming.

She watched him get up and walk out to the track field when their gym teacher came out and began cheering and yelling for everyone to youthfully run laps around the beautifully red track. Everyone filed out into the warm fall morning.

Hinata and Naruto were running together up a head, leaving everyone in their dust. They were the best athletes in the class along with Sasuke and Rock Lee. At the though, Sakura scanned the field for a pale dark-hared beauty. She noticed Ino running with all her friends, blabbing about everything. Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee were all trying to keep up with Naruto. She laughed quietly as Naruto ran as far away as he possible could from Neji. She was in the out parts of the track field running alone trying to spot Sasuke.

Slowing down, she craned her head around and then glanced over her shoulder. She made a conscious effort to keep her feet in check as she caught Sssuke running about 20 meters behind her. He was also by himself and his slow pace indicated that he was warming up.

She felt her heart beat faster when he looked back at her. Throwing caution to the wind, Sakura smiled timidly and felt herself blush with the effort. Aside from academics Sakura avoided chasing or wanting anything. Something in her felt a little vulnerable and Sakura felt the effort of smiling at him tire her. Other then Naruto and grades, she had never felt an urge to want anything.

She waited for him to smile back but instead he smirked at her with mock amusement and turned his gaze elsewhere.

…OH that JERK.

Sakura felt her mouth fall open and eyebrows come together. She turned away and continued to run forward. WHAT A JERK! DOESN'T he have the decency to even smile back? And what was so funny, she was being nice!

Not used to being so emotionally riled Sakura totally forgot to watch her feet and tripped over a pebble and fell to the floor. She caught herself with her palms but the rough floor of the track ground scrapped her knees.

"Oof!"

Sakura shook her head and checked to see if anyone watched her trip. When the coast was clear she rolled over onto her butt and raised her knee to examine it further. She touched it with her small fingers and whimpered lightly. The skin peeled and it was raw.

Unaware that she stopped to sit in the middle of a track field Sakura yelped in fear when a heavy body tumbled over her and something akin to a knee knocked her on her head. She held her head with hands and screamed.

"KIIYAAAAA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The body tumbled over her and landed in a heap behind her. Grumbling in pain as the said person sat up. She felt her breath hitch when she watched Sasuke sit up on his butt and rub the side of his head with his hand, the other supporting his leaning figure. She opened her mouth to apologize but he but her off.

"What are you doing you idiot?" He grumbled and scowled darkly at her.

Sakura's blood began to boil. _Oh what a jerk!_

Flailing her hands Sakura ground her molars together before losing her temper. "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"

Watching her for a moment, Sasuke blinked before he smirked and stood up. He dusted off his shorts and glanced at her quickly. She was still on the ground holding her knee with one hand. Her cheeks that she noticed were so pale before were slightly flushed now, her loose, long bangs were blowing gently with the wind.

"Hey you two! Get on the track!" They both looked over to watch Gai yell at them from across the field. Sasuke turned back to look at her and the scrape on her knee. Feeling slightly awkward Sasuke bent down in front of her and placed both of his hands gently around her small knee. It was awkward and out of place, but he felt guilty to just leave her.

Sakura felt Goosebumps rise on her skin when his cold hands touched her knee. Gulping and very careful not to move, in fear that it would scare him away, she watched him as he leaned forward. With his head bent, and his eyes downcast she noticed how thick his eyelashes were. She held her breath when his mouth was just above her knee she couldn't help shivering when he blew over the scrape. The cold air soothing the hot sting of the torn flesh.

He blew over the cut one more time before he stopped and leaned away slightly. Sasuke slowly lifted his head and looked up at her from beneath his lashes, tentatively meeting her gaze before smirking. He saw the Goosebumps on her arms and chuckled slightly.

Sakura forgot how to breathe. She met his eyes as he looked up, his large hands still on her knee as he smirked slightly. Her breathing was nonexistent and she felt her head get light. She continued to stare at him until he got up and muttered something like 'idiot'. This time, instead of being mad Sakura felt herself get sad. It did hurt her feelings, and she knew she would be embarrassed about her clumsiness later.

Standing up, she walked up to face him and glared. "You know, if it was so much work to help me then you just shouldn't have tripped over me in the first place. Who do you think you are?!"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura glared at him and tried her hardest not to blush. His face up close was even more beautiful, staggering. She felt a shiver in spine and noticed that his eyes were so strikingly black, but the center of his irises was grey. When she couldn't breathe anymore, Sakura exhaled and turned around to finish running. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears.

Before she ran away, Sasuke's voice, smooth and soft made her stop in mid step,

His voice was flat, "Actually, my name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura turned on her heels and looked back at him,_ hmmm so that's it huh? Uchiha…_

"So what?" She placed one hand on her forehead to block the sun from her eyes as she tilted her head to right. Sasuke just shrugged and turned his face upwards towards the sun and closed his eyes.

Sakura got nervous and eager to keep the conversation flowing. She searched her brain for all the things she wanted to say but eliminated 99% in fear of it sounding silly, or annoying.

"We are in the same math class"

She watched him open one eye, and then the other and looked back down at her. His face relaxed and his eyes looked bored instead of annoyed. "Oh," his hands slipped into his pockets and his eyes scanned the field, "I didn't know." Before resting back on her.

_HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ME? _She felt her shoulders stiffen and her nose crinkle and she gave him a very sour look. He felt the sides of his lips slightly curl at her reaction and quickly fixed his mistake,

"I…just thought it was Social" When her shoulders slouched, and the upset in her face drained into content, Sasuke released a breath. This girl…she was a myriad of emotions. He had never met someone that was so easy to get a rise out of.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Sasuke liked it about her. A lot.

"Do you live around her?" Her tone was friendly and she shifted her weight onto her other foot.

"Not really" SAsuke noted how much smaller she was then him. Her small frame looked so weak. Her hair was pretty and all the loose bangs framed her face touching her chin. Her frail neck was delicate and her collarbone was prominent.

"Where do you live then?" she asked politely.

"It depends." Unlike his other cool, nonchalant answers this was clipped. Curt.

Slightly intrigued, Sakura couldn't help but ask about something that was clearly not open for discussion. She wanted to know him, and understand and become involved. Sakura trembled slightly at her obsession with him. She had never wanted to be involved in anything.

"On what?" It didn't even sound like her voice, but she asked anyways and waited for him to scowl and tell her to mind her own business.

"On wherever they want to put me."

"…?" Biting her lip Sakura couldn't help it, "Who is they?"

She watched the colors of his shirt instead of looking at his face, just incase he decided to glare at her. Something about him said 'stay away' but she felt a compulsive need to keep this conversation going. This random(?) incident that totally caught her off guard. She hesitantly looked up to meet his gaze and saw him staring at her. Blatantly staring with an expression that she couldn't describe. It wasn't hostile…but…

"…you're annoying."

"…!"

Sakura felt her mouth fall open and her body become warm. She was quiet for a second before she dropped her gaze and felt her eyes water. She called her annoying? How could he be so blunt like that? She bit her bottom lip, wracking her brain for something to say, or do.

_He thinks I am annoying…ehhh_

Surprising herself and Sasuke, Sakura burst out in a cheerful laughter, one that sounded, to Sasuke, like bells in summer air. Not knowing what else to do, she just laughed and looked at him. His eyes widened slightly and he watched her laugh so freely, uninhibited. He looked at her for a second more before smirking. He met her eyes one more time before turning and continuing to run.

_This girl…_

His smirk made her blush- it wasn't mocking, it was warm. After he turned to leave, Sakura ran after him.

* * *

-

-

Okay! I am so sorry for such a long wait, I really really am. I really want to finish this story, and so in addition to the update(finally), I am redoing all the chapter as well. I hope you guys like them better!!

Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**AHH**

**Sorry for the waittt**

**please review**

**I need to know if this is continuable**

**THANKS for the last ones**

Gym class had been over and Sakura was down stairs changing back to her normal clothing thinking about the little interaction she had with Sasuke. She was lost in thought just thinking about how good he smelt while he was tumbling over her. She was thinking about how perfect the smirk on his face was when he thought he was being funny. She was smiling like a fool just thinking of him…

"Umm Sakura…what are you smiling about?" Ino interrupted

She shook her head and all her thoughts paused.

"Oh umm…" she thought for a second "I don't know…uhh good day" she giggled.

"Hmm okayyy?...well would you like to… um have lunch?" Ino asked as if she wanted something.

Sakura paused and realized she promised lunch to Naruto and Hinata, she was taking them to McDonalds. "Ino, I'm sorry I can't, I promised Naruto and Hinata. Maybe tomorrow or something" with that she grabbed her pack and went up stairs.

She got to the top and pulled the pony tail out of her hair, having her long, healthy, shiny hair fall all over. She did not mean to grab any attention. She never does. Sakura looked around trying to find Naruto but he was late,

_As usual. _She thought.

She looked around trying to find some one she wanted to sit with and noticed Sasuke sitting by himself, about 4 feet away from her. He noticed her but did not say hi.

She walked up to him and sat right beside him on the bench. With the looks Sasuke had, he should be dressed in an outfit worth a thousand dollars, but he was so simple. He had normal dark blue jeans on, which made him look yummy. He had a white T-shirt with a black Nike logo on the front.

She sat down, and her elbow touched his. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hi Sasuke!" she said with a smile.

Everyone in the hall way couldn't help but stare.

"hi" he said briefly and turned to face ahead of him.

"We have math together now! Aren't you excited.!" she said again in the same tone.

"no"

She paused and looked at him.

"Well I am."

Sasuke, deep inside was wondering why she was sitting next to him. Did she think they were now friends or something? They only just met.

"We should wait for Naruto and then we can go"

He stopped and looked at her. is she making plans?

He giggled a little. For the first time in a long time.

"Hey what-so funny?" she asked

He shrugged and got up to walk away. The bell had rang.

She grabbed his wrist and looked at him.

"No. We are waiting for Naruto" she insisted.

"I don't know Naruto." He said coldly.

She ignored his tone and continued. "Well you will, and you will like him. Sasuke he is so much fun, I want him to meet you"

_What? She wants him to meet me? What is she doing? _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke please pleaseeee pelaaassseee" She pouted her lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood there with her waiting. They waited about 2 minutes and he still didn't show up.

During the two minutes Sakura was thinking to herself.

_I haven't been this talkative with anyone other then Naruto my whole life. _

"Sakura. Isn't that him?" Sasuke interrupted her thinking.

She shook free her thoughts and looked over to where Sasuke was looking. There was Naruto walking with Hinata. He looked over to Sakura and smiled, as though telling her to go on without him. As usual Hinata was blushing so hard they could see it from down the hall.

Sakura stood up by Sasuke and grabbed his arm pulling him to the opposite end.

"hey" he said while she dragged him down the hallway.

"we have to leave without Naruto." she said quietly.

"why" he said a little annoyed.

"because! Did you NOT see him with Hinata! they looked so cute we can't interrupt. DUH" she stated.

Sasuke just looked at her and realized she was till holding his arm. He shrugged away a little and she let go.

Sakura made a quick stop at her locker and picked up her text books, Sasuke waited for her and they walked into math class.

Sakura followed Sasuke and they sat together. The seats were arranged in rows with two desks by each other, so they decided to save the two seats ahead of them for Naruto and Hinata. Well Sakura decided that.

"So Sasuke. What are you doing at lunch?" She asked turning over to face him.

he didn't answer and just sat in the desk with his elbows leaning on the top and his hands cupping the bottom part of his face.

"Well…since I never see you I assume it's nothing too important. So today you me and Naruto and Hinata can go for lunch. I want you to come with us." she said nicely.

"no thanks" Sasuke was thinking to himself as he said that. _She wants to take me to lunch? _Sasuke couldn't deny it though. Sakura was not like anyone else here. She had it all, looks, clothes, personality, and charisma, but she refused to be popular and let people like Ino and everyone else change her. There was something about her.

"why not. Please Sasuke…did you bring a lunch? Just eat it later! please!" she said with a confused look in her face.

"I didn't bring one." he said flatly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"didn't want to" he said trying to hide any emotion.

He turned over to her and saw her looking at him wide eyed almost in tears.

"please" she whispered again.

He laughed a little and looked back at her.

"You're annoying." he said

"IS THAT A YES!" she smiled and leaped

She reached her arms around and wrapped them around his neck and they both fell off the chair backwards.

"SAKURA" he yelled getting up and sitting in his desk.

She got up as well and giggled.

"Thank you Sasuke!" she said happily.

Soon after Naruto and Hinata walked in their class and took a seat in front of Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly.

"MOCHIE!" she said again and leaned over to kiss him on the nose.

She looked over

"Hey Hinata! How are you?" She asked happily.

Before she could finish Sakura cut her off.

"Ah sorry Hinata, but guys this is Sasuke." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

They looked over and Sasuke just looked at them both.

"Sasuke this is Hinata." Sakura said

"Hello Sasuke, nice to meet you" Hinata said politely offering her hand.

Sasuke reached over and shook it. he just nodded.

"and Sasuke this is Naruto." He looked over to see him.

Naruto looked at him for a second and then smiled like an idiot.

"hey man!" he said loudly. "I'm Naruto." he said with a smile and a really loud voice.

Sasuke grinned and looked at him.

"hi" he said again.

"Thats it?" Naruto asked. "He's kind of boring Sakura." Naruto said to Sakura with a hand covering his mouth, as though he whispered it loudly.

"Naruto!" she said.

Sasuke looked at him, and smirked again, and sighed.

he looked back to the front of the room.

The teacher walked in and began their lesson.

Everyone tuned out. This class was so boring.

As soon as class had begun all the students noticed that Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, Sasuke noticed but Sakura did not seem to care.

Naruto noticed behind him that Sakura kept giggling and whispering quietly. he smiled and wondered what this guy is like, Naruto is the only one who could get a full sentence out of her.

Sasuke was not saying much, but when he did talk he made her laugh.

Sakura noticed how great Sasuke was, he was so full of personality but didn't share it with anyone.

Soon the class bell had finally rung and all students got up. The whole class noticed how Sakura was getting along so well with Sasuke.

Sakura walked out of the room holding her books beside Sasuke.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" she asked putting her stuff away in her locker.

Everyone nodded and Sasuke just stood there. Naruto and Hinata both put their stuff in Sakura's locker too, and got a head start to the car.

"Sasuke. come on" she said standing at her locker with the door open.

He looked at her confused.

"Put your stuff in my locker." she said again.

"Why?" he asked.

"well instead of going all the way back to yours, you can just keep it in here." she said reaching over and taking them from his hand putting them in and closing it.

Sasuke just watched and waited. Soon they both left for the car as well.

They had been talking about math class when they reached the doors.

(I took this part from an experience that had happened to me)

Since the doors had a metal pole running the middle and two opening they both used separate ones. Sasuke went to reach for his and grabbed the handle about to open it. Sakura went to reach for her when someone on the other end opened it and smacked her in the face with the door.

"OMG! I am soo sorry!" the girl said walking away.

Sakura grabbed her head. "OWWIEEEE" she yelled.

Sasuke looked at her and laughed. Loudly.

She looked over at him and poked her tongue out at him, only making him laugh harder.

She loved the sound, it brought attention from everyone. He had a beautiful laugh.

"I am so embarrassed for you right now" he said, purposely making the situation worse for her.

"AH Shut up Sasuke!" she said with a red face. She held her head and went to grab the door again and both of them walked out.

He walked over to her and pulled her hands down. He looked at her head.

Sakura stopped breathing completely. He was so close to her and she feel him. She could smell him again. wow he smelled so good, it drove her nuts. She looked at his eyes, as he looked at her head. She looked at his lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Her first kiss. Her first real kiss.

She could feel his cool, calm fingers touch her head, his touch was mesmerizing.

he leaned back out and walked away having Sakura chase after him.

_What an effect he had. _They both thought.

Sakura walked right by him and lead him to her car.

Sasuke saw it and his eyes opened wide.

"convertible RSX" he said coolly. "nice"

Sakura smiled and opened the door. Hinata and Naruto were inside talking, waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey Hinata, sit in the front with me. Sasuke and Naruto should get to know one another" Sakura said.

"Sure" Hinata said, with a heavy heart.

She sat in the front and Sasuke jumped in the back.

Him and Naruto looked at each other, with a love hate kind of stare.

"Sasuke." he said cheery.

He looked at him and smirked.

"Naruto." he said

"why are you smiling?" Naruto asked loudly.

Sasuke looked at him. "cause I want to."

Naruto laughed.

"Weirdo"

"Dobe"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Naruto said out loud.

They began arguing as though they had been friends for ever.

Sakura and Hinata just engaged in their own conversation and giggling every time they heard someone being hit and Naruto yelling out louder.

Sakura parked the car and all four of them got out. They were in the parking lot and making their way into the fast food restaurant.

"Okay what does everyone want?" Sakura said.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura giggled. "mochieee there is no ramen"

Hinata giggled too.

"Okay then…I want 4 cheese burger meals and 3 large baskets of fries, a few large colas, 3 baskets of chicken strips and if I want more I'll tell you" he said in one breath.

Sakura laughed harder.

She loved buying Naruto anything his little heart desired. Nothing made her happier then seeing him so happy, he was so innocent and kind. She loved him more then anything, and if Hinata would hurry up and claim his ass, she would the luckiest girl in the world.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _Is she paying for all of us?_

"what about you Hinata?" she asked.

"What ever you are having Sakura" she said politely.

She smiled and nodded.

"And you?" she looked over to a surprised Sasuke.

"Nothing" he said plainly.

"Sasuke. don't be stupid, you need to eat." she said.

Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto cut him off.

"He's on a diet." Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared at him.

"what did you say" he snapped.

"That's right. Sasuke had to watch his figure, he doesn't want to over eat." Naruto teased some more. "only real men can eat like I can"

Sasuke's blood began to boil.

"Okay I have an idea" Sakura said. "Ill order two orders of what Naruto wants, and who ever eats the most. Wins" she said, knowing neither of them would resist, meaning Sasuke would eat.

"Fine" they both said glaring at each other.

Finally, the food was ordered, and since the order was so large, Naruto helped her carry it all.

"So Sakura" Naruto whispered.

"Who is this guy? You seem to like him a lot"

Sakura blushed. "I don't know what you mean" she said

"Oh come on Sakura, you talk to him all the time, you laugh with him and its only been one day I have seen you with him." he said. "You never talk to anyone, or get that energetic with anyone…but me" he finished.

"I don't know Naruto." she finished with a smile. "You're still my one mochie!" she said again leaning over to kiss his nose again.

They walked back with the food.

Hinata and Sakura ate their tiny meals, slowly and enjoyed it.

On the other hand.

Sasuke and Naruto were devouring everything just to see who would be a bigger man. It was stupid but gave Hinata and Sakura something to laugh about.

In Sakura's head this was perfect. _The four of us together._

It was more then what she expected, at this moment she knew that all of them were happy, even if **some** of them didn't show it.

Soon they all finished, and it turned out Sasuke and Naruto had the same amount, leaving it a draw.

They all walked out, Sakura and Hinata still had their cokes in their hands, and they made their way towards the car. Sasuke and Naruto were a few feet behind discussing their training methods.

Sakura was busy talking with Hinata when someone said something.

"Give me a ride." some guy asked Hinata,

"Umm excuse me?" she said politely.

"Hurry up! Just give me a ride." He said loudly.

"I don't have a car." She said a little scared.

The was tall, and built. He had a five o clock shadow and looked as though he had not showered in a while. He was about 19 years of age, and a little over weight.

"yes you do, come on!" he said into her face.

"No I don't" she said again, looking away from him.

"Then you give me a ride." he demanded again, looking over to Sakura.

"No"

"But I NEED it" he yelled, breath reeking of alcohol.

Sakura tapped Hinata and they both made their way to the car.

The guy quickly grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"JUST ONE RIDE"

Hinata tried to pull her arm back but fell backwards.

"ouch"

"HEY!" Sakura yelled walking up to her friend trying to help her out.

The guy grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her over. "WHATS THE BIG DEAL!"

she tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!"

Naruto and Sasuke snapped their heads around to see Sakura trying to shake free from someone's hold.

"hey get away form them" Naruto said, walking up towards the guy.

Sasuke, quickly helped Hinata up and motioned for her and Sakura to go to the car.

"Stay inside"

They both nodded.

"lets go" Sasuke said to Naruto as they began to walk away.

The guy grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and turned him around.

"don't walk away from ME" He hissed clutched his arm in a fist.

Sasuke quickly turned around and crashed his fist with the guys jaw.

"SASUKE!" Natuto yelled with a smile.

They walked back to the car and got in. Sakura started it and they drove back to the school. It was silent for a second, but Hinata nd Sakura began talking amongst each other again.

"Thanks"

Sasuke nodded.

"I owe you" Naruto added.

Sasuke lightly shrugged and looked over to Naruto.

"I'll keep that in mind"

They got back to the school and took their books out, all going into separate classes.

It was a long afternoon.

School was finally out and Sakura was on her way to the car hoping to bump into Sasuke, and to her surprise, there he was.

"SASUKE!"

He looked over at her and saw her walking towards him.

She got an idea.

"Hey are you busy?"

Sasuke looked at her, "do I look busy?" he replied.

"no…well come over. Lets do math together" she asked.

He paused.

"no thanks" he said.

"Why not? please!" she whined.

"because" he said briefly.

"here" she took out her cell phone. "call your parents and tell them your coming to my house."

Sasuke looked at her phone.

"No" he said again annoyed.

"okay then come"

He just looked at her.

"Please Sasuke! Besides you understand this, I don't. I need your help." she whined again.

"Sakura"

she cut him off.

"please" she whispered in almost a cry.

Sasuke looked at her.

She stood there looking up at him with big green eyes that glowed. She had pieces of bangs covering her eyes a little. She looked so cute and clumsy. She had her hands clasped together up against her chest. Her shoes were untied and the laces were all over the place.

Sasuke sighed…"Fine"

"I'm driving." he said.

She blew up with excitement.

"OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU SASUKE!" she yelled wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

As soon as they reached the car, they threw their bags in the back.

He pulled out the car and began driving.

Sakura stared at him. _He is so beautiful. _

Her parents were also gone. They were always gone. So that meant she wouldn't have to introduce him.

She gave him directions, and pointed him where to go. All the while they talked and she found that she could be herself around him.

At one point, she turned on the radio and Sasuke even sang along to a few parts. She burst into laughter, and enjoyed his company so much.

When people weren't around. Sasuke brought out the best in Sakura. And she knew she brought the best out of him. He was so funny and charismatic; she loved how enjoyable he was.

"Right" Sakura said.

He accidentally turned left.

"shit" he sighed under his breath.

"SASUKE I SAID LEFT" she laughed out.

"right"

She laughed harder, and didn't even know why.

Honestly, Sasuke didn't mind, he liked the sound of her laugh.

"way to go genius" he teased.

"Hey! you're the one who turned the wrong way!"

"so" he said.

"So you're 'the genius'" she said referring the genius as stupid.

"I know" he said sarcastically.

"I meant stupid!"

"You said genius"

They continued the whole way home. Sakura considered it flirting. Sasuke couldn't even tell.

He parked and looked up to a huge brown mansion, with a garden of a million colors. It was gorgeous.

Perfect for someone like Sakura.

They both looked at it and thought the same thing.

_It's gonna be a long night. _

_**OKAY END**_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT  
PLEASEEE PLEASEEEE REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAITT!**

**KHEHTETOIH  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS**

**I have summer school, so I try my best to update!**

Sasuke pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Sakura.

She grabbed them and smiled at him. He turned over and reached as far back as he could grabbing both of their packs. As he did so his face came dangerously close to Sakura's face.

Sakura views his profile for a second.

_wow, He had an amazing profile_. Sakura thought.

It was perfect, his jaw was flexed as he bit down on his teeth. His eyes so dark, and inviting, his lips so tempting and lush. She couldn't help but look as his bangs lightly fell over his face.

She was staring and Sasuke grabbed the bags and held his position as he looked over at her for a second.

"What are you staring at?" he asked flatly.

"Oh umm sorry!" she giggled as she used her arm to scratch the back of her head.

Sasuke gave Sakura her back pack and got out of the car holding his. He shut the door behind him and waited for Sakura to walk around the car.

She did, and smiled at him.

"Kay lets go inside now." she said nicely.

Sasuke nodded and they made their way to the large front door.

Sakura put her back pack on with just one strap as she reached into her purse to grab the key and open the door.

She opened and they both walked it.

_Whoa. _Sasuke thought as he walked in.

It was huge, high ceiling, decorated, and over whelming.

His expression did not change as he went in so Sakura didn't notice any new emotion from him.

"Okay come on" she said, snapping Sasuke back to reality.

he followed her as they went up the endless stair way, down about 45 million halls and finally into Sakura's room.

It was cute, and large. Her bed was huge and had a white canopy hanging over it. It was all colorful and full of posters and teddy bears.

She had a computer and a tv into the corner, and to the opposite end of the door there was a large bay window with a cute large cushion underneath it. It opened out into her very own porch.

Sakura put her stuff down and grabbed her math folders.

"Want to study in the basement? It's a little cooler." she said with a smile.

"Whatever" Sasuke said flatly.

They both went down stairs into her basement. The basement was about the same size as the house upstairs, so he didn't even see the whole thing.

She walked him into a room way in the back that was huge but consisted of little furniture. The walls were painted a brownish color, to the corner there was a wall unit and in the corner of the ceiling was large screen plasma tv that was absolutely huge.

On the ground about 5 feet away was a large black leather couch. It was a corner couch that pressed against on the corners. It was large, and looked like a bed almost.

"Okay just make yourself comfortable, and I'll get us something to eat" she said excitedly.

Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down right in the middle. Since the couch was made for a corner his feet didn't even touch the ground. Seeing as he had to crawl to get to the back.

(sorry is the description if confusing but think of it as like of like a corner couch. But instead of it being shaped as "L" it is shaped as a triangle. So that empty stop if filled so it's like a right triangle.)

Sasuke just sat there waiting for Sakura.

_She seems kinda nice for someone this wealthy. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Just then Sakura walked back with 2 bottles of Coca Cola and a bag of potato chips. She walked over and crawled over to Sasuke with the stuff in her arms.

She handed him a soda and put the chips beside him.

Neither of them bothered to open the chips, seeing as none of them wanted any.

Sasuke opened the pop and drank some of it, quenching is thirst.

Sakura watched him and smiled.

"Okay lets start" he said looking around for some paper or pencils.

Sakura grabbed her back pack, and opened up her text book. She gave Sauske a pen and took one for herself.

"Pink?" he said staring at the pen he was holding.

Sakura giggled. "Yes." she simply stated.

"I'm not gonna write this in pink." he said looking at with one raised eye brow.

Even when they were sitting Sasuke was looking down at her.

Sakura laughed a little harder. "YES" she said again.

"No" he said

"SASUKE PLEASE" she said soo cutely as she cuddled next to him.

"im not a fag" he said flatly.

She laughed even harder making herself almost choke on her soda.

Seeing Sakura laugh so hysterically and almost choke made him chuckle a little too.

She was really contagious, he couldn't even help it.

"I never said you were" she tried to say through laughing fits.

Sasuke just watched her laugh, and smile so hard. When she was finally done and opened the text book and began to help her.

Sakura barely paid attention. She could NOT take her eyes off of him, he was so gorgeous and smelled so good and he was so close. And every time he would look over her work, his face hovered so closely over hers.

Eventually Sasuke helped her enough and she had gotten it.

"Well its not soo hard" she said with cross eye brows.

Sasuke knew she was lying and looked down at her.

She grunted and shut the book hard sending wind flying as it pushed some of the hair out of her face.

Sasuke laughed.

She was a unique girl.

"again?" he asked.

Sakura didn't need a whole sentence out of him, she knew what he meant.

"um NO THANKS" she said shoving her face into his. Her eyes pierced his and this time it was as though she was looking into him.

Sasuke noticed how sincere they were. He looked over and broke the gaze.

"Okay then I'm done" he sliding down to get off of the couch.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him toward her. Instead of him sliding she just pushed him down and he fell onto his back

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked as her face floated over his and her hair fell over curtaining both of their faces.

"Home" he said coldly.

"No" she said.

"yes" he replied.

"I need to thank you for helping me" she said again. As her hands were still on his shoulders.

"no you don't" he said.

"yes"

"No" he said again trying to get up.

She pulled him back down again and glared at him.

She looked up with her eyes and wondered for a second.

Sasuke watched her. She was a looker. He wasn't blind. Her creamy skin, and soft hair, falling all around him, those eyes, and her sweet lips.

"Okay I KNOW!" she said looking down at him with a grin.

"I'm not hungry" he said knowing what she was going to say.

"hmpf." Sakura grunted. She wanted to make him dinner, but it wasn't going to work.

She thought again.

Sasuke got up again and she tried to stop him but she couldn't this time, he was too strong.

AS he walked around the couch, he pocketed his hands and began to walk away.

Angry, Sakura stood up on the couch and walked to the back. She climbed the back part of the couch, and when he was about 3 feet away and leaped onto his back.

"I SAID NO!" she yelled landing on his back.

Sasuke almost lost his balance, and his breath.

"HEY!" he said stumbling back and forth while Sakura hung from his shoulders.

"You are staying!" she yelled again. "AND I AM REPAYING YOU FOR THE HELP" she yelled again. "SASUKE DON'T BE SO DIFFICULT!" she yelled again.

"I'm NOT YOU ARE" he said again, in a loud voice.

Sakura quickly got mad that he had raised his voice at her.

"Don't yell at me!" she said again. into his ear loudly.

"Don't yell in my damn ear!" he said loudly again.

"WHY DOES IT HURT" she said as he grabbed his ear lobe and pulled it.

All the while this was happening Sakura was hanging on him as he struggled to keep his balance. She was not heavy but she kept shifting around it made him lose control.

"AHHH" he said as she pulled on his ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP THAT!" he yelled again.

Sakura then jumped off his back.

"Stop yelling at me!" she said again looking up at him with angry eyes.

Sasuke laughed and then grinned.

"Don't tell me what to do" he stated simply.

her nose crumpled up.

"I can do whatever I want." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"then do that" he said turning around to walk away.

Sakura got mad and ran up in front of him.

"NO" she said this time she really was upset.

She pointed her finger into his chest.

Sasuke watched as this time, she really was meaning it.

"Sasuke. You have a big head." she said and Sasuke's eye brow went up.

"So just SHUT UP AND STAY" she said again yelling.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed back wards until he flipped over on the back of the couch.

Sakura went with him. They both fell backwards; Sasuke on his back and Sakura fell right in between his legs, over onto his chest.

"hey!" he said again.

After that, Sakura quickly got up and sat beside him and grabbed the TV remote.

"Stay.

Watch" she said again.

Sasuke looked down at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not your dog." he said bitterly.

She turned over and stared up at him with her big eyes. He could not read her.

Sasuke could always read people, but he could not tell what she was thinking.

"please" she in a low almost crying whisper voice.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

She smiled again.

"THANK YOU SASUKE!" she yelled again snuggling her face into his shoulder.

She grabbed the TV remote and put on a movie. She knew Sasuke was not a romantic movie type, he did not seem like a comedian, nor a fantasy type either.

"what do you want to watch?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay Silence of the Lambs it is" she said turning around and hitting the play button.

Sakura grabbed the blanket left on the couch and placed it over them.

Sasuke did not know what to think.

"You watch scary movies?" he said looking at her sarcastically.

"yah. so?" she said looking at him.

Sasuke chuckled and looked down at her.

He shrugged and just shook his head.

She looked up at him and smiled, a large happy smile.

Soon after he realized they were sharing a blanket. He pulled it off him and positioned himself to get comfy.

Sakura looked over at him with confused eyes.

"I'm not cold" he said looking ahead at the movie.

She grunted and pulled the blanket over him again.

Sasuke glared at her.

"I didn't ask" she said again with grin on her face, trying to be as sarcastic and fierce as him.

Sasuke noticed and chuckled again, quietly. He knew he could not win against her.

"You need this" Sakura said out of no where, looking at him.

She had sat up and Sasuke had slouched down a little so his head was about and inch under hers.

He looked over at her.

"what" he said.

"Just relax Sasuke. I just want to do something nice for you." she said.

Sasuke got a little mad.

"I don't need you to do anything nice for me." he said bitterly, with sharp eyes.

"I don't care, I want to anyways." She said back.

Sasuke looked at her. He was trying to figure what she was doing with him.

She looked over at him after a second. Her eyes were full of worry, and sorrow.

"Sasuke, I just do" she said.

He still had no idea, and what she just said made him more confused. Sasuke just sighed and went back to watching the movie.

She did too, and it got scarier and scarier. Truth was Sakura rented this movie and wanted to watch it with Naruto, she had never seen it and had no idea it was this scary.

So under the blanket, she grabbed Sasuke's t-shirt and tightened her grip on it. She was so scared, but did not want to scream. Sasuke had been slouching down and just watching. It didn't bother him at all.

When it got really bad Sakura slid down beside him and pushed her face into his side between his arm and his chest.

Sasuke looked down at her and chuckled a little.

"baby". Although he didn't mind she smelled good, and felt better.

Sakura heard him and grunted again. She lifted her head from under the blankets and sat up, leaning on her hand.

"hey shut up" she said.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Her hair was full of static electricity so it was standing up, she had pieces covering her eyes and she glared at him.

Sakura just sat on her back, next to him and watched it some more. Once again Sasuke was lower then her. The movie extended and took a long time to end.

She had chosen a long one on purpose. When it was done it automatically went into part two. Hannibal. Sasuke didn't mind, he was too lazy to care.

He did realize that Sakura was right. He did need this.

They continued watching it not saying a word as they would quickly share glances between the two, that neither of them would catch.

When the movie was over Sakura yawned and looked over to Sasuke. She gasped a little at what she saw.

He was asleep.

He had his head, leaned against her shoulder.

Sleeping.

Sakura could not help but stare, he was just so gorgeous when he was asleep. His eyes closed, and his creamy face looked too peaceful. His lips closed and just as tempting as always. His hair covered a bit of his face as the rest gently was lying on his head.

Sakura smiled and got cold shivers down her body. She shook a little and had never felt like that.

_I like him_

She slowly, slowly shifted and slid down holding onto his head. She was kind of lying down, more like leaning against a large pillow ad she managed to move his body over hers. He had been lying, face down in between her legs and his head rested in the crook of her neck. She grabbed the blanket and covered him with it. She used one of her hands to stroke his hair a little.

"Wow this feel so good" Sakura aid to herself, blushing.

Sakura watched some more TV praying that he would not wake up and storm out. After about an hour he shifted a little. Sakura shivered and cringed at the feeling of his skin against hers. He slowly slid down until his head was resting right on her chest, side ways. He still looked so peaceful. She continued stroking his hair and looking down at him once in a while smiling.

It was early in the morning, maybe 3 or 4 am. Sakura couldn't sleep, she never slept. Nothing bad, she just wasn't a sleeper. She gasped a little when she noticed Sasuke waking up.

She looked at him intently hoping he wouldn't wake up and leave.

"Sakura?" he said looking up at her but not moving any other part of his body. Whispering her name as he slowly figured he was still in her home.

"shhh" she said with a smile

"Go back to sleep, it's late" she said hoping so bad he would listen to her.

Sasuke rested his chin a little below her face, a little above her chest. He had his eyes closed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he said with knitted eye brows.

She smiled at how adorable he looked.

"I told you, you needed this" she said

He waited for moment and finally decided to say something.

"You're right" he said.

Sakura almost choked.

_He didn't argue!_

She paused, and her hands stopped. They had been rested on the side of his face stroking his hair.

She began to do it again.

He was acting strange; he wasn't even pulling her hands away.

The truth was Sasuke really did need this. No one had ever taken care of him like this. No one gently rested with him until he fell asleep, or knew when he just needed to relax and be at peace. He enjoyed what Sakura was doing it made him so warm and content inside.

Neither of them spoke, Sakura had no idea what to say.

Sakura knew he had no parents. This is why she wanted to do this for him.

On the days her parents were away, she usually had Naruto sleep over, she hated sleeping alone. On the other hand she hated bothering him to come over every night; she knew he needed to sleep in his own bed too.

Both of them were thinking the same thing. They were both satisfied as they were now. Neither of them needed anything else.

"I am?" Sakura finally said.

He didn't say anything suggesting he was saying yes.

Sasuke lightly rested his head sideways again, getting comfortable.

"I knew you did." she said again, continuing to stroke his hair.

He crossed his eyes brows.

"We all need to be taken care of sometimes" she said quietly.

"Even you" she said, again.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just rested some more, as both of them felt his heart slowly beating in serenity.

After a while, when she knew he was asleep but would still hear her, she leaned down kissed his head.

"I'll take care of you." she whispered as she finally fell asleep herself.

She couldn't wait till morning.

Sasuke didn't move, he was too tired. He did know he was stuck.

_She'll never leave me alone now. _

Sasuke did like the idea of Sakura being like this, so caring and protective towards him. No one had ever been before. Sakura was not going to leave him alone anymore, and he kind of liked it.

_Thank you_

**Sorry it was not longerrrr **

**I will make the next one I promise**

**it gets better, I hope you like it!**

**REVIEWW PLEASE THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait!**

**the chapter isn't too long cause I broke it down into 2**

**so here it is!**

**I hope you like it!**

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

Sasuke felt like he was in heaven. His head was resting on a silk like surface, lightly taking him up and down. The atmosphere was so warm and inviting, it was comforting and he had never felt more…relaxed.

The surface he lay on smelled so good, he could feel light pieces of string tickling his face as they danced over his nose and eyes.

_I don't want to wake up…what a dream…_

Sasuke rubbed his eye as he slowly woke up lightly lifting his body.

He gasped.

"what the f-"

He was cut off by the smile that ran across Sakura's face.

He looked down and realized that the silky surface was her bare stomach. The tickling was her hair and the smell was just her body in general.

Sasuke never had a memory of feeling so wanted by some one before, even if he was only sleeping.

He couldn't help but be a little grateful.

He lightly lay his hands down by her sides and picked himself up, he just adored the breeze that came from her nose every time she exhaled.

Sakura too was thinking about him in her dream. She loved the feeling of sharing this spot with him, sharing this atmosphere, sharing every thing with him.

She loved hanging on to some one, even though she did just meet him. Sakura was a believer in love, even at first sight.

Sasuke lightly picked himself up and turned his head to the right. Just about to get up when he felt someone hanging on to him.

Since Sasuke lifted his body up. all the area below him was free, so Sakura slid down and wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

She pushed him in and he fell on top of her as her head tucked neatly in the crook of his neck. Sakura sighed into his neck, and Sasuke felt shivers in his whole body.

"Don't go" she said plainly and closed her eyes. She loved being surrounded by him, all over, she was protected from everyone.

Sasuke tucked his hands under Sakura's head so it was like she was using them as her pillow, then he rested his chin right beside her head looking at the side of the couch.

He closed his eyes again, and let his body loosen up to the smell of her every time he took a breath in, feeling his entire lungs filling up with purification.

He drifted off as she lay under him.

More time passed and this time Sakura woke up.

She looked up and saw Sasuke's face laying right next to hers, they were sharing the same oxygen. She smiled and sat up.

Sakura looked over, down to Sasuke. He looked so peaceful. She looked down and saw his eyebrows cringe in a little upset face.

She giggled.

He woke up.

"Sakura…?" he said rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

His face was dangerously close to hers. Still sharing the same breath.

"good morning!" she said excitedly.

He smiled faintly and stretched out his arms.

"thanks for letting me stay" he said again and began to get up.

She grabbed his arms and pulled him down.

"Don't go" she said "lets eat!" and jumped up grabbing him with her.

"no" he said

"Sasuke it's Saturday! Unless you have plans, which you can cancel, just stay" she said.

Sasuke looked at her and he knew she was asking sincerely. She seemed so alone.

Then it dawned on him.

_If I didn't stay, she would have slept by herself, and she would…be eating breakfast by herself…_

Sasuke gave her a stare that explained what he was thinking.

She blushed and looked to the ground.

"don't feel sorry for me…" she whispered.

"I don't"

Sakura looked up at him wide eyed

"well geeze…" she said looking over to the side

She began to walk away.

He followed her

He smirked and just then she looked over. Sakura was furious.

"Why are you smiling!" she said loudly.

Sasuke tightened one eye at her loudness.

"I'm not"

"yes you are, I can see you"

"but I'm not" he said again.

"Sasuke why are you being so difficult?"

He thought for a second.

"because I want to be"

"you shouldn't be, not with me." she said

"Why not?" he said back quickly.

She was about to respond but she cut herself off thinking for a second as she plastered a stupid look on her face as she was thinking.

Sasuke laughed as he watched her.

She smiled, his laugh filled her up with lightness.

"because we are friends, and I just let you spend the night at my house" she said happy with her answer.

"why did you?" he said a little seriously.

"DO YOU HAVE AN ANSWER FOR EVERYTHING!"

She walked up the stairs into the kitchen and looked for something that they could eat.

Sasuke walked behind her still holding the question up to her.

"what do you want to eat?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Answer the question!"

"you answer the question" Sasuke shot back

She gave him a frustrated look and almost hit him the head.

Sakura swung a hand to smack the side of his head but he caught it.

he pulled her in and looked at her, once again their faces were deadly close.

She stared at his lips, she wanted nothing more then to kiss him.

"well..?" he said against her lips.

"well…cause…cause I wanted you to" she said again

Sasuke looked at her harder. He watched her as she stared at his lips.

She had an effect on him, she was a kind person. It was all over her face.

She looked up to meet his eyes, she couldn't just get out of this, his eyes pulled everything out of her.

"I" she said and sighed again, against his lips.

Sasuke shivered again.

He raised one eyes brow and waited for her to finish.

He let go of her hand and she leaned her face into his chest.

He looked down at the top of her head.

Sakura looked up at him and turned around to walk away.

She stopped at the island in the middle of her kitchen and rested her elbows on it.

Sasuke walked up beside her and did the same and looked out the large window. Her kitchen was absolutely huge. Well this one, she had more then one.

The sun hit Sasuke's face and only made his eyes deeper and darker.

Sakura blushed just looking at him, she stared for a while and he looked over at her from the corner of his eye.

She met them and blushed again.

Sasuke smirked.

"I just like waking up…to see some ones face sometimes" she said quietly looking down.

Sasuke knew it was something like that. Although, he was hoping for a different answer, just he would never admit it. He sighed and felt his heart lighten.

He slowly lowered his head onto her shoulder and closed his eyes.

A few minutes Sakura broke the comfortable silence.

"Sasuke?"

"hn"

His eyes still closed and his head lay neatly on her shoulder.

"can you take me with you today?"

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at her

"where?"

"Anywhere, just… take me with you" she asked quietly.

He nodded.

"yah"

She was so happy, it made Sasuke appreciate her even more knowing something so small made her so happy.

"lets go"

She jumped up.

"come on LETS GET READY!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her room with her.

"we need to shower" she said

Sasuke went wide eyes as he looked at her.

She blushed and realized what she just said.

"AH! sorry!

Oh My God. okay.

never mind lets go swimming in the pool and we can get washed that way!" She wanted to be with him as much a she could, and taking a shower meant leaving him and she knew he might just leave while she is in the bathroom.

she sat him on her bed and left the room.

A few seconds later she walked in with swimming trunks.

"here" she handed them to him

"they are new, so don't worry" she said

Sasuke was hesitant to take them

She pushed them into his chest and grabbed him with her bathing suit.

She ran with him downstairs into one of their back yards where the pool was.

It was such a hot, nice morning and she loved swimming.

Sasuke went in one room and she went in the other.

He came out first in the swimming trunks; he sat and put his legs in the water waiting for her. The pool was huge bigger then the one in the public swimming pool.

It started off shallow and got deeper, Sasuke was in the deep end, just hanging his feet over the edge, leaning back on his arms waiting.

A few minutes later Sakura came out with her swim suit on.

Sasuke smirked at her modesty.

She had boxers on as well, white ones that were about 6 inches above her knees. She had a bikini on underneath, it was green, the same color as her eyes.

She had on a white wife beater over the bikini top as the strings hung all over.

She walked up and sat beside him.

Sakura was blushing already.

They both for a second, checked each other out.

Sakura was breathless at the figure before her. He was so well toned and fit. His body was incredible, rock hard abs, creamy skin and the perfect arms.

She almost drooled.

As for Sasuke, he was not surprised, some one as pretty as her could only have a body like that.

Even under the tank top he could tell. She had a great bust size, a firm slim waist and long, perfect legs. She was a petite girl; her shoulders were delicate and diminutive, she liked when he stood beside her, he knew she felt protected.

Her pink hair hung all over her as her bangs were clipped to the side with a green clip, matching her eyes.

_Those eyes. _

She looked over at him.

She stood up and walked down to the end of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

She turned around.

"Um…to the other end?"

"Why?"

She blushed and began to fiddle her fingers.

"I don't swim in the deep end" she said

"why not? you cant swim?" he laughed

She looked up at him furiously.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I'll teach you" he said as he pulled her behind him back to the deep end.

"NO!" she yelled trying to pull her arm away, he was too strong.

"you have to learn"

They were at the end, and Sasuke got in.

She stood there watching him. She wanted to jump in with him.

"get in" he said

"no!"

"Sakura don't be a baby"

"IM NOT A BABY"

"then get in"

She crossed her arms…"no"

Sasuke reached out an arm and grabbed her ankle. He pulled her in quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Her scream was swallowed by the water.

She panicked and kicked in the pool.

Sakura felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up. She coughed and breathed in as much air she could.

Sakura wrapped one of her arms around Sasuke's neck and used the other one to wipe the water off her face.

"SASUKE!" she coughed.

He laughed and held her tighter making sure she didn't fall.

"I got you, relax"

She held his neck tightly in fear of drowning, using both her arms the wrapped them around his neck holding on tightly.

"I don't want to die" she said scared.

Sasuke laughed some more.

He slowly swam backwards as she held on to him, closer to the shallow end going for the shampoo.

Sakura was now able to walk on the bottom so she let go and grabbed the bottle.

She opened it and squeezed it as bubbles shot out.

Sasuke got a smell of the shampoo and knew that was what she always smelled like. It wasn't labeled with a sent, but it was so light and calming.

He was lost in that thought when he felt something cold on his head.

He looked at Sakura to see her squeezing shampoo over his head. She pulled back and squeezed some on her own.

Sasuke raised an eye brow.

Sakura reached out and began rubbing his head watching as the shampoo lathered.

"I can do it" he said

She looked down at him…"I know"

Just then she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the water, she shook his hair until the shampoo was all washed out.

After a few seconds, Sasuke pushed himself out.

"I'm not 4" he said

Sakura blushed

"I know…sorry"

_what are you doing to me Sakura?_

He sighed, and reached out his hands and began rubbing her hair.

She smiled and giggled when he messaged her head.

"Hold your breath" Sasuke warned Then dunked her into the water. She did and she loved him touching her hair and washing it for her.

"thankyou" she said nicely.

Sakura realized she was comfortable enough to sleep with the boy so she would let herself be a little more comfortable. She took off the tank top and watched it float away in the pool.

Sasuke most certainly did not mind. She looked like an angel.

She began to walk to the deep end.

"where are you going?" he asked.

She turned around and reached out her arms to him…"The deep end"

Sauske swam over to her, and grabbed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he swam with her to the deep end. She closed her eyes, and just held on to him.

After a moment of silent swimming, Sakura broke it again.

"This is the best day ever" she said softly,

"its only the morning" Sasuke said

"I know"

Just then, Sasuke knew he had to keep the day going like this for her, they both deserved it.

He picked her up, and got out of the pool.

He went to the closest chair and sat her down. Sakura left and came back seconds later with a brush.

She began to slowly brush her hair.

Sasuke just leaned and watched her. She was so beautiful, and he knew it. Sakura turned around and caught his eyes. She finished brushing her hair and stood up, she grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled him up,

"I put clothes in the room, you change, they are all new, my dad never wore them" she said and ran away.

Sasuke sighed and walked into the room.

He saw on the bed nicely folded, a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. It was nice and pretty expensive looking, she even had wrapped boxers. He put it all on and walked out waiting for her.

Sakura changed quickly, she put on jeans and a tank top. Over that she put on a white zip up sweater that was white with black stripes down the side. It was tight, and touched the top of her jeans, she zipped it up all the way and let her hair down.

She walked out, excited to see Sasuke. He looked so good when wet, all dripping and…

She blushed just thinking of something like that.

Sakura walked out to see Sasuke looking more amazing then usual.

Green was his color. His black hair, and beady eyes had an amazing contrast with green. The jeans wore him so well, he looked more beautiful then she had ever seen.

She was breath taken. He walked up to her.

"thanks"

"now lets go" he said walking away.

She followed quickly.

They went outside, Sakura grabbed her purse and locked the door. Sasuke just leaned against the car waiting for her as he pocketed his hands. She finished with the house and walked over to him.

"Your clothes are in the car" she said leaning closer to look in the window at his stuff.

Sasuke didn't move, his hands were pocketed as his eyes watched her movements. A light smile dance on his face.

She looked up at him and met his eyes once again.

Every minute she spent with him, she was more and more attracted; she wanted to be with him, more and more.

She found herself leaning closer. Sakura had never gotten so close to some one so shortly.

closer

closer

closer

She closed her eyes as she could feel them sharing the same breath. Lightly tilting her head to the left. Her hands were over his, as he kept the in his pocket.

Sasuke looked down at her, closing her eyes and leaning in.

He too found himself leaning closer, he liked the way her hands felt over his. Although his were in his pocket and she just covered them.

Sasuke lightly brought his head down, close enough so that his dark bangs were tangled with hers.

closer

closer

He could smell her, how good she smelt, and how good she would taste.

their lips were millimeters apart.

"BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

It rang.

**KJIEGUY **

**END!**

**sorry to leave it there**

**BUT!**

**the next chapter is written and will be up**

**TOMORROW AFTERNOON!**

**PLEASR REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY WOW IM SORRY**

**for the wait. My computer WAS INTERNET-FREE THANKS TO THE DAD!**

**ANYWAYS THIS ONE IS UP and I am putting the next one up now too!**

Sasuke, and Sakura jumped a little at the sound of her phone ringing.

She slammed her forehead right into Sasuke's face. Holding back his anger Sasuke grabbed his head and cursed in his head, knowing it was wrong to do so in the presence of a girl.

"IM SO SORRY!"

"It's okay"

She picked up her phone, already knowing who it was.

"MOCHIEEE!"

"_haha hey! How are you Sakura?" _

"good good, how about you?"

"_AWESOME I SPENT ALL OF YESTERDAY NIGHT WITH HINATA!"_

Sakura giggled into the phone and waited for him to finish.

"_I have to tell you ALL about it! Come get meee!"_

"that sounds great, I'm with Sasuke, so we'll come by"

"_OKAY!"_

"how about I call Hinata too?

"_SAKURAA!"_

She giggled again. "Bye Naruto"

She hung up and looked back at Sasuke and laughed at the red mark covering his face.

"Shut up" he grunted walking to the side of the car.

"Aren't you going to drive?"

"no"

She shrugged and got in the car.

"Okay, here call Hinata" she said throwing him her cell phone.

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"Sasuke please!"

"If you whine like that again, I'll put you in a muzzle."

He finally picked up her phone and called Hinata.

IN the mean while, Sakura chuckled and pulled the car out of the drive way.

"we're coming to get you" Sasuke said monotonously into the phone.

"_w-who is this!" _

Sakura instantly blurted out laughing, breaking into tears after hearing how scared Hinata sounded on the other end of the phone. Sasuke turned over her and gave her a dirty look.

But couldn't hold it in, so he himself broke out into a light chuckle and found Sakura's laugh was quite contagious.

"Sasuke. Get ready"

Hinata sighed a sigh of relief.

"_okay, see you s-soon!"_

He hung up the phone and threw it right at Sakura.

"hey!"

"Idiot" he grumbled under his breath.

They continued bickering and laughing until they reached Naruto's house. She couldn't help but remember what almost was.

She had never kissed anyone for real before, just Naruto but they were just kids, although it was only on the cheek.

It happened once when they were about 11; Naruto was all by himself crying. Sakura always cried when she saw him cry, his large, blue, innocent eyes drenched in tears. It broke her heart.

He was just having one of those days. She was his only friend when they were young, and he was her only friend. People were always intimidated by Sakura, but she never knew why, mostly adults.

As for Naruto, he was just ignored, unlike her, he had no parents. He didn't know why, Naruto didn't eve know if it was cause he was an orphan, or they were killed, or any slightest clue, so much like Sasuke he was passed back and forth between families.

It never bothered him because he spent most of the time at Sakura's house anyways.

That day was different. He was on his way to a different family and it always scared to never know what the people were like. He sat all alone in the swings crying.

What could she do? She was only a child, but knowing they were best friends kind of brought him the comfort he always needed. It was a long day for them both, but she finally managed to get a smile on his face, after kissing him on the cheek before falling asleep in her basement.

Naruto was all Sakura ever really had, and loved. She wanted so much for him to be happy.

Sasuke looked over to see Sakura smiling, as though thinking of something sad.

"Sakura?"

She shook her head, as she realized that Sasuke was in the car.

"sorry! I was just…lost in a thought."

Sasuke stopped for a second and decided to ask.

"What thought?"

"Naruto"

Sasuke nodded, and looked back outside.

She didn't turn to look at him but continued talking about her little story until they finally arrived at his house.

_Never kissed anyone before?_

"one seco-"

"I'll get him" Sasuke said as he took off his seatbelt and got out of the car.

She just shrugged and got out as well, getting into the back seat. Naruto loved to drive and she would never deny him, her best friend his happiness.

It also meant Hinata took the front, which left her and Sasuke in the back.

"SAKURAAAAA" Naruto yelled getting into the car.

"HEYYY!"

"Why are you in the back?" Sasuke asked

"well, Hinata always sits by Naruto when he drives" She said matter-of-factly.

He just shrugged and climbed in the back with her.

As soon as he sat down and got comfortable, he noticed Sakura was staring at him, but he did not turn around to meet her eyes.

Instead, he thought about earlier, as Naruto began to drive.

_Did that actually happen?_

He found a light smirk tugging his lips when he remembered the way she asked for him to take her along. _Why did she want to come with me?_

"Sasuke?"

He turned around.

"Oh sorry…just lost in a thought" he said teasingly.

She lightly giggled, and raised an eyebrow.

"What thought?"

"About earlier this morning"

Automatically Sakura blushed. _HE IS TALKING ABOUT IT!_

"o-oh…a-and?" she said playing with a lint piece on the seats.

"…and what was supposed to happen."

She choked and turned even more red.

"Remember?"

"I-I-.."

"we never…ate breakfast." he stated plainly as a grin slowly widened on his face.

_WHAT! _

Sakura raised her eyes brows and widened her large green eyes.

"Sasuke..." she hissed and reached out a hand to punch him.

He quickly lifted his own to grab her tiny, delicate wrist. He tightened his hold and pulled her in.

A tiny squeak managed to escape her lips as their faces were deadly close. She could feel his lips already.

'THUNK'

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as she got in the car.

Sasuke pulled back slowly and nodded to Hinata.

Sakura on the other hand held her position as her eye began to twitch.

"Good morning Hinata" she grumbled.

Sasuke lightly chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

_If he isn't saying anything…then I'm not either. _

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't get so hasty" he said quietly, still smiling.

"I'm going to punch your lights out" she said monotonously tightening her arms on her chest.

Sasuke burst out in a laugh, and everyone turned to look at him, even Hinata.

Sasuke's laugh only got worse.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"has anyone had…breakfast" she said glaring over at Sasuke for the last part.

"no" they all replied.

"THEN LETS GO EAT!" Naruto yelled out again.

Naruto turned into the strip mall parking lot and all four got out of the car.

They all walked into the restaurant and ordered breakfast.

This time it was going to be Sasuke's treat, although he would never admit it, he enjoyed the company of the three.

Hinata was so sweet and kind it seemed she would be the ears of the group.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how someone like Hinata would fall for a moron like Naruto, it was so obvious from the way she listened to him the most.

Sakura was most certainly the charisma, and charm of the group.

Naruto was for sure, the mouth of the group; he brought a lot of entertainment to the four.

And Sasuke, concluded that he would be the looks, and brains of the groups.

_HAHAHA!_

He smirked at the conceited thought running in his mind.

"what-so funny?" Sakura asked sitting across from him.

He shrugged nicely.

Sakura smiled back, as the glow of the sun from the window beside them brought even more shine to her face.

He was glad that he had met her; high was going to something he wouldn't have expected it to be, because of her.

"You're glad you met me aren't you?" She said with a grin on her face.

Sasuke raised an eye brow and looked at her for a second.

"I'm glad I met you too" she said back with a warm smile, and went back to eating her food.

He felt a smile grace his lips as he turned back around to the conversation he was having with Hinata.

**END!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! THANK YOU!**

**You guys are amazing, and thanks for the reviews soo far!**

**anywyas, the next chapter will be up in any minute!**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY HERE IS ANOTHER ONE!!**

**I LOE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSS**

"**_kjshdgklhg" _**thoughts. 

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the car, her on wheel and him riding shotgun. It was silent. Sasuke was lost in thought as he stared out the window, past his reflection at every rain drop hitting her window, as they drove on an empty road.

"Hey" Sakura whispered.

She looked over and caught his eye in the reflection. He hadn't been this quiet the whole day today and yesterday.

Sasuke gently looked over his shoulder, as his elbow rested on the sill of the window and gave her a faint smile, then turned back to look out the window.

Her heart sank at the sadness in his eyes…if it was even sadness. Maybe he was just reminiscing the wonderful day they had together.

After breakfast, all four roamed aimlessly down roads, malls, and stores, getting to know and like one another. Finally, at dusk Naruto and Hinata walked home together and Sasuke and her grabbed ice cream and made their way home.

She loosened at the thought of her and him laughing so hard, she choked on ice cream and almost died of a brain freeze.

"Can't I keep you longer?" She asked whole-heartedly.

_**Yes**_

"no"

She frowned and looked over at him, pouting.

"Why not"

_**You can keep me**_

"My parents might miss me"

**_Liar Liar Liar Liar, haha yeah right._**

She nodded and turned back, allowing another long silence to consume them both.

"Thank you" She finally said.

Sasuke lightly lifted his head and turned around again.

"For what?" his voice was low, and ruffled from not being used.

"For just-" she paused and stopped the car.

"I don't know where I'm taking you." She realized looking over at him confused.

Sasuke looked out the window and realized he stopped giving her directions a little while ago. His house was only a few more minutes away.

"I'm home, don't worry" He reached for the car handle and heard it click as he pulled it.

"what? No I'll drive you"

"No thanks" he opened the door and Sakura reach over his lap and pulled it in to close it.

"Too bad."

"fine, then find the house yourself." He said back rudely.

She sighed and sat back up looking at him. The car still stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"nothing"

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

This was going no where and she knew it.

Sasuke had to think of something, or else he'd be here forever.

"You never answered my question"

She paused and Sakura knew he was right.

"For being my friend"

She looked over and saw his shoulders shaking a little, as a smile graces his handsome face.

"For being your friend?" he laughed out.

She fumed. _BAKA!? YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME?!_

"Go home." She snapped and turned her head around.

Sasuke quickly pushed the door open and began walking, rain, mud and all.

"hey!" Sakura followed suit jumping out of the car and shutting the door, running after him.

"Sasuke!"

He kept walking at a normal pace. He wanted her to catch up to him.

Sasuke didn't want to go home, not yet. Not ever.

He felt her warm, wet hand reach for him and pull him back.

"Why did you leave?" She demanded turning him around so they were facing each other.

He shrugged.

"Why did you laugh at me?"

He shrugged.

"Why are you being like this?!"

He shrugged.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She finally asked in a pleading whisper.

"nothing worth saying." He put simply.

The rain wasn't helping. Everytime she took a break the water ran up her nose. She was drenched, her favorite pair of jeans were wet. Her socks were wet, her hair was wet, SHE WAS WET.

And to make matters worse, a sexy, tall, stubborn, sexy, WET Sasuke was standing in front of her. Wet hair, clinging to face, t-shirt sticking to skin, dark eyes, hot lips, creamy face, sexy Sasuke was standing in front of her.

"Nothing worth saying?" She repeated hurt.

"Not even to me?" She added again as warm water ran down her cheeks.

He just looked at her.

"I don't have anything worth _saying _either." she said in a fierce tone

"Then do-"

Sakura's warm lips crashed against his, before he could finish what he was saying. He felt her protective arms wrap around his neck, hoisting herself up to keep her face in level with his. Sasuke was forced down as his eyes were wide with surprise.

He felt the water of the rain drops leak through their kiss and outline their lips. She pressed her lips hard against his in frustration and he saw her eyes closed tight. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his neck so their chests were touching.

She wanted to make a point to him without actually telling him.

He heard it. Loud and clear.

Sasuke grabbed her petite waist in his hands and lightly pulled her back. She opened her eyes and held on to his shoulder. Her knees still bent and he still had her in his hands.

Sasuke smiled and put her down, trying to think of what to say.

Now he definitely did not want to go home.

"Sasuke your-"

"I know" He cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

He caught Sakura by surprise as he leaned towards her and hugged her in a tight, firm hug. Slowly he pulled back again and whispered in her ear

"Good night" and began walking across the street towards his house.

As soon as he was out of sight Sakura fell to the ground on her butt.

_**YOU JUST KISSED SASUKE!**_

"Oh God."

She got back in the car, and tried to focus on the road, and not his soft, silky lips.

Sasuke lay back in his bed, with his hands neatly folded under his head, staring up to the ceiling.

He couldn't sleep. For obvious reasons, Sasuke could still feel her lips pressing against his, her arms wrapping around him, trying to tell him how badly she needed him.

"She's never been kissed"

_**Until now…**_

Sasuke smirked at that thought. As of now, he really didn't want to share her with anyone else.

"…" He sighed and rolled over to the side looking out his window at the stars, shining after a rain drop dropped in front. They shined the same way Sakura's eyes did.

He looked up to his head board looking at his alarm clock.

1:00 AM.

He sighed again and let his eyes wonder over to his cell phone. He never used it, Sasuke never thought anyone was worth carrying a phone for. If they needed him that bad, they'd find him.

He rolled on to his stomach and grabbed it noticing what it said.

'one knew message'

"What?"

Sasuke picked it up and opened it.

::Are you asleep?::

He smiled whole-heartedly and felt a warm feeling tingling over his body.

::Not anymore:: He replied back on his phone.

::Oh…I'm sorry:: Sakura messaged back.

She was laying in her bed, alone in that huge house and the only person that seemed to stumble around in her mind was Sasuke.

::Don't be. I can't sleep::

::Me neither:: she said back.

Sasuke slightly chuckled at the next message he sent her.

::Thinking about me, huh?::

Sakura laughed lightly to herself, even if Sasuke wasn't around he had a way of not making her feel lonely.

::actually…maybe just a little bit::

Sasuke was taken back with the last message he sent her.

"She's thinking about me?" He said to himself.

He didn't reply for a while, and finally Sakura sent another one.

::Why aren't you asleep?::

He hesitated at first.

::Lost in a thought::

::What thought?:: Sakura, knew what thought. But she was taken over by pure bliss to care about it now.

She knew getting his number would come on handy on her sleepless nights.

::you::

Sakura widened her eyes.

::wow. Are you actually opening up to me?::

Sasuke frowned. ::Not anymore::

::I like it.:: (sakura)

Sasuke stopped and wondered what to say.

::So do I:: (Sasuke)

Just then Sakura blushed, and at the same time jumped up in fear. Thunder was storming outside, and these were the nights Sakura wanted Naruto around most. She had tried calling him earlier, but no one answered, which meant he was eating, or spending time with his family.

::WOW:: Sakura messaged him.

::Scared?:: (sasuke)

::not really, you?: (sakura)

::Actually…yeah:: (sasuke)

Sakura giggled a little.

::Don't worry I'll protect you:: (sakura)

::But you're not here moron:: (sasuke)

She giggled again.

::Okay then, I'm coming.:: (sakura)

::You don't know where I live:: (sas)

::I'll find it:: (sak)

::My parents would kill you:: (sas)

::You can sneak me in!:: (sak)

::yeah right:: (sas)

::Okay then you come, with doors wide open.:: (sak)

::Your parents don't mind?:: (sas)

Sakura hesitated.

::They aren't here:: (sak)

Sasuke widened his eyes.

::You're alone on a night like TONIGHT?!:: (sas)

Sakura blushed.

::Okay. Now I'm scared.:: (sak)

::I'll protect you, don't worry.:: (sas)

::But you're not here, moron.:: (sak)

::Okay then I'm coming.:: (sas)

They both laughed.

Neither of them replied, they didn't know what to say.

::Sasuke, why can't you sleep?:: (sak)

::Why can't you?:: (sas)

::I asked first:: (sak)

::I'm uncomfortable:: (sas)

::what does that mean?:: Obviously, he wasn't meaning his bed. (sak)

::it's not where I want to be:: (sas)

::I know:: (sak)

::what?:: (sas)

::me too:: (sak)

Once again Sasuke didn't know how to reply to her comment. The fact that she was alone, right now was bothering him…more than he expected.

::Where do you want to be?:: (sak)

Sasuke picked his phone up. The answer was obvious, but he wouldn't admit it. Instead he turned his phone off and got out of bed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that…" Sakura said to herself.

She lay in her bed, knowing he wouldn't reply to that, she couldn't open him up in one night.

But how badly she wished he would call, and talk to her for the rest of the night. She hated being alone, especially on nights like tonight.

She stood up, and walked down to her kitchen, turning on the light, lying down on the table.

She began singing, trying to fill the emptiness in her house, but it couldn't help, she was actually trying to fill the hole in her mind replaying the kiss she landed on Sasuke.

"THUMP THUMP THUMP"

Sakura lightly got up and walked towards the door. Someone inturpted her light day dream.

"please plesae please please, God. Let it be Sasuke, please please please"

She grabbed the door knob, and held it tightly before opening it.

Low and behold. Sakura actually thought she could here the choir singing halleluiah at the sight before her.

A sexy, wet, handsome figure stood in her door way.

"Sasuke!" She said without surprise in her voice. She reached out her arms and grabbed his elbow pulling him in the house. She stood him still and unzipped his jacket, and pulled it off.

Best of all, he let her do it.

"Surprise" He said watching as she took off his jacket.

She walked away, as Sasuke took off his shoes, and a second later Sakura walked back with a large blanket.

She grabbed his wrist and brought him to the large guests' bed room down the hall. As soon as they arrived she sat him on the bed and wrapped the blanket around him snuggly.

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"I was scared" He said with a light smirk.

"Sasuke." She gave him a warning tone.

He turned his head to look at his knees, while he played with the blanket. She waited and waited but never heard an answer.

More time passed and Sakura finally decided to drop it…for now.

"Well since you're here, I bet you're tired, so let's **try** to get some rest."

"Why are you up?"

She was taken back by his sudden question.

She didn't answer but instead, without any scandalous intentions, and pulled his slightly wet shirt off and tossed it aside. Turning around to face his chest, she was so tiny.

Sasuke chocked and blushed mildly at her actions.

_**She's definitely not as why as I thought she was…**_

Sasuke thought to himself, remembering the kiss earlier and blushing even more.

"Well you're my guest, so you should at least be _comfortable._" Sakura said

After she lightly motioned for him to lie down, seeing as he was still wrapped in the blanket, she couldn't tuck him in, and frowned a little upset.

Sasuke watched her pace back and forth in the room, making sure everything was fine and perfect for his liking. But Sasuke knew very well why he came, and why she wanted him here.

She walked back and gave him a hesitant smile. Both exchanging stares until,

Sasuke fell backwards on the bed and rolled to the side, pushing the blanket off of him.

"Come on" He said closing his eyes.

Her eyes went wide.

She couldn't help herself; she gave a squeak and a high leap in the air. Her charismatic smile was shining brighter then ever as she crawled onto the bed and plopped down right on top of him snuggling her face into his neck.

After a moment of happy silence Sakura spoke into his neck, sending shivers down his spine as her breath followed down his back.

"Sasuke…y-you never asnw-"

"It's where I want to be" He said with his eyes still closed, tightening his hold around her.

Sakura kissed his neck lightly, hoping it wouldn't lead anywhere, not yet.

She snuggled in closer to him, finally closing her eyes and feeling the comfort surround her heart.

"Me too" she finally said, until once again they both drifted off into a romantic slumber.

**OKAY END!**

**TILL NEXT CHPATER!**

**you guys thank you sooo much for the reviews so far!**

**Please review for this and yeah tell me what you think**

**LOVE YOU!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 EDITED

**OKAY I UPDATE!**

**I am so sorry for making you guys wait- I hope you are still interested in this story!**

**I updated both of mine and I swear I will never make you wait this long again!**

**The next chapter should be up in the next few days so please don't kill me!**

**ENJOY!**

"che"

Sasuke looked skeptically at the bracelet around Sakura's delicate wrist.

"Isn't it gorgeous Sasuke!"

She starred wide-eyed at the trinket that glowed almost as bright as her eyes did.

The bracelet was silver with white-diamonds and in the middle one green and one pink diamond together. It was real and looked like it would have cost a fortune.

Too bad she had no idea who it was from.

"Who could have possible given it to me! My birthday is soon but- MAYBE IT WAS NARUTO!"

She looked over to Sasuke and noticed the expression on his face.

Sasuke's eyes glared at the jewelry on her wrist and wanted to smack the guy who had given it to her.

"Oh come on! It's just a friendly gesture!"

"A _really _friendly gesture" Sasuke retorted.

"BUT HOW CUTE WAS IT THAT HE PUT IT IN MY MATH BINDER! I hate math Sasuke and now I am going to like it for the rest of my life!"

"hn"

Sasuke turned around and walked down the hall the other way.

Sakura blinked and watched as Sasuke walked away from her.

She soon caught up and snaked her arm around his, liking up with him until they walked into English.

"Sasuke, where are we eating lunch at today?" Sakura looked up at him staring straight into his eyes-looking for something in them.

He shrugged his shoulder and sat down in his desk, trying not to look back at her.

After Sasuke and Sakura both sat down, she quickly leaned over and kissed him on his scrunched up nose.

"hey Mochieee!"

"HOLLY! SAKURA SINCE WHEN DO YOU BUY JEWELRY THAT EXPENSEIVE?!"

Sakura sat back in her chair. "Naruto! I don't- I found it this morning in my math binder but I don't know who gave it to me!"

Sasuke grunted in protest and turned his head the other way.

"teme! looks like you have competition!"

Sasuke shot Naruto a dirty look. "Like hell."

A slight wave of disappointment crossed her features- she did wish Sasuke would fight a little for her. Maybe he only cares as much as** friends** could care.

She leaned forward on her chair and rested her chin on her hands.

She closed her eyes and thought about it.

_Maybe it was from Lee…or Naruto? Wait- what if it was a girl- oh no a girl wouldn't write me a love note…I hope…_

Sasuke closed his eyes as well- if he couldn't see Sakura's eyes than there was nothing worth looking at.

For the rest of English class Sakura sat quietly thinking of who would possibly have given her that gift, while Sasuke was equally as quiet with another thought in his head.

The bell went.

The three walked to Sasuke's locker getting ready to have lunch.

"I need a car- this way I can get to the Ramen Shop faster and…THAT MEANS I CAN EAT MORE RAMEN!!!!!!" Naruto's voice escalated at his own brilliant idea.

Sakura giggled and winked at Naruto.

"Wait till your birthday Mochieee!"

"I think Sasuke needs his license!" She added.

"Sasuke, since you have your learners than I think today after school we should take you driving! I CAN TEACH YOU!" She said brightly, confident in her idea.

"no"

"…yes!"

"no"

Sasuke reached up and put all his books back into his locker and locked it.

"Sasuke please! We would have so much fun!"

"I don't need you to teach me"

"but-"

"I don't _want_ you to teach me"

Sakura closed her mouth and thought of how to answer that kind of remark.

"Sask-"

"Mmmmm Sasuke-kunnnnnn"

She was interrupted when a cute brunette closed her arms around Sasuke's waist and rubbed her face in his back, inhaling deeply.

Suddenly Sakura felt as though someone slapped her face.

Naruto stepped a little closer to Sakura at her sudden change in expression.

Sasuke on the other hand glared daggers looking over his shoulder at the girl.

"Sasuke-kun! eat with me" she said into his back.

His face only tightened more as a look of disgust/shock crossed his features.

The girl let go of him and held on to his shirt and placed her other hand on her hip and looked over Sakura with a cynical idiom.

"Cute trinket! Is that from Sasuke-_kun" _

"ah-no" Sakura said- snapping back to reality at the girls awkward tone.

_Why am I acting like this, Sasuke is free to any girl he wants. _

The girls face suddenly lightened up at the idea that Sakura and Sasuke weren't together.

"So Sasuke-kun you and her aren't together?!"

He froze and shrugged the girl off of him-but failed.

Sakura blushed and look up at Sasuke hoping for an answer that would not come.

"Ano- we are not together" She said a silently.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura.

"Soo Sasuke-kun eat with meee" She whined wrapping both arms around him.

This girl was too close for Sasuke and Sakura's liking.

"No"

"Sasukeee WHYYY"

Some how this girls whining and pleading was not at all cute like Sakura's.

"I am eating with them."

The girl shot Sakura and Naruto a look of despite.

"Then today after school w-"

"Sakura is teaching me to drive "

Sasuke brushed past the girl and between Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened a little and felt a stupid smile grace her lips as she turned on her heals and walked fast enough to catch up with Sasuke-kun.

"You know…for just friends you guys spend A LOT of time together!"

The girl shouted and turned to walk away angrily.

Sasuke stopped for a second-and the continued his way to the cafeteria.

The three walked into the lunch room to see Hinata, Shiakmaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino and a few others sitting together with three empty seats.

Naruto and Hinata shared glances and then went to grab something to eat.

Sakura and Sasuke sat beside each other on the table and joined the conversation.

Sakura played quietly with her bracelet whilst Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye. She leaned over so her lips were scant centimeters away from Sasuke's ear.

"So after school to-"

"yeah." Sasuke snapped hoping she would stop breathing into his ear.

She pulled back slightly and tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes this time talking into his lips.

Her head was touching his knuckles. His fingers were laced together as the lower half of his face was hidden behind his hands.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to watch what she was doing.

"Sasuke…eh-kun." Her eyes locked with his.

Sasuke froze.

"Do we spend too much time together…for… ano-friends?" She asked curiously.

His eyebrow began to twitch.

Stammers seemed to pop out of his mouth until he finally caught his voice.

"ah-Don't ask such stupid questions Sakura"

She raised and eye brow and moved her face closer.

"It isn't stupid" she insisted

Sasuke felt himself about to break into a sweat at their close proximity.

"I-It's stupid." He said back

She leaned in closer.

"We're friends- we spend time together"

Wtf? Sasuke had no idea what he was even saying.

Sakura did not even notice his eyes widening, and breaths shortening.

"That's a stupid answer" Sakura said quietly.

"I guess a stupid question, has a stupid answer?" She added and closed the little space between the two.

Once again her lips were mashed with his.

After regaining his composure,

Sasuke unlaced his hands. He lightly ran his fingers down the side of her head, through her silky hair.

The feeling of her lips on his was something he would easily become addicted to. If she felt this good, Sasuke wanted to know how she tasted.

Sakura pushed harder on the kiss. With her eyes brows knitted in dteremination she wanted Sasuke to want this too. She wanted him to kiss her back.

But nothing was happening.

She paused and remembered the bracelet on her wrist.

_What if he sees me kissing another guy?- what if I break his heart!?_

Sakura pulled back from Sasuke and opened her eyes. She bent over and grabbed her bag as fast as she could.

"I'll see you after school" She said quickly.

With that she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

What was that?

Sasuke stared the door she ran out of and thought about what would have possibly made her stop the kiss.

_Moron. Maybe you should have kissed her back!_

Sasuke shook his head, he knew Sakura would not have pulled back for something like-

_THE BRACLETE!_

Did she think that she was loyal to the guy who had given it to her?

She didn't even know who it was!

Sasuke looked around the cafeteria and saw about 50 girls shooting daggers at him.

Somehow he had forgotten that people might have watched what just happened. He turned around and grabbed the fork beside him, after thinking for a second Sasuke put a piece of tomato into his mouth.

He had to see her after school today-and that would be awkward.

_Maybe I just won't go…_

Sasuke shook his head again. He can't let Sakura walk around thinking she was obligated to some guy she had never even met before.

He unconsciously bit his lower lip and tasted Sakura.

Being that close was something he would grow a serious liking to.

An image of Sakura popped into his head and a sudden crave for the pink-haired girl came over him.

_Sakura what are you doing to me?_

**This story gives me the worst case of writers block ever. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and be nice!**

**much love**

**-pinkis**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAY!**

**HERE IT IS**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**I hope the wait wasn't too long!**

**WOOOO!!!!**

"there you go Ms. Hyuuga."

"Thank you"

Hinata stood on her toes as she tried to reach over the large counter for her food.

"here."

Suddenly she felt a rugged, and much chiseled body press against her back and saw an arm reached up for the food.

Hinata couldn't help but get a little light headed when the smell of minty-pine took over her senses.

Naruto took hold of the food and simultaneously looked down at Hinata only to notice her face a little flushed.

"You okay Hinata?"

He asked as he stepped back with both their meals in one hand.

"what?-y-yes! I am fine Naruto-kun!"

Hinata looked back at him while her blush, oh so slowly died down.

Naruto reached over and took Hinata's hand in his and gently guided her to the table outside and put down both their meals. He chivalrously pulled out her and chair and once again led her to sit down. Finally he let go of her hand and sat across from her.

Ohhh thanks to Naruto her blush only brightened even more.

He looked up from his meal to see Hinata still a little shocked.

"you okay?" he asked again

"F-fine!" she replied as naturally as she could and then began to eat as well.

She hadn't said much and knew she had to start talking or he would find her boring.

Although she would not stop blushing, Hinata smiled and spoke out.

"N-Naruto-kun, you better eat up or else you won't ever be able to beat me."

Naruto almost chocked as he looked up shocked at Hinata.

Was she trying to compete with him?

He looked up at her and smiled.

His first bowl of Ramen was already done- and Hinata had barely started.

"HEY! I am not the one you should be worried about" Naruto retorted in a teasing way as she flashed her a smile and winked cutely.

Hinata almost fell off her chair.

Luckily Naruto was going to get another bowl of Ramen, and did not see her.

Sakura sat comfortably in her chair as she watched a mysterious, handsome man eating a salad across from her.

Minutes passed until he finally looked up to meet her gaze.

He corked and eyebrow wondering what she was thinking. Her food was untouched and all she had been doing was looking at him.

"Sakura"

She was slightly taken back.

Sakura had never noticed the way he said her name until now.

She liked it.

A lot.

The four of them had spent hours showing Sasuke how to drive, seeing all three had their license they decided help then to stop for a bite.

Sakura insisted Naruto and Hinata come because something told her it would be a little awkward.

After their public display of affection, Sakura really did not want to face him.

Alone.

Although- all afternoon the taste of Sasuke seemed to remain on her lips, it wasn't enough.

She wanted so much more.

She wanted him to kiss her.

Unconsciously Sakura watched happily, as Sasuke ate his salad wishing she would be that piece of tomato he just put into his mouth-

Blush.

What was she thinking?

What was this boy doing to her suddenly?

"not hungry?"

Sakura quickly shook her head.

"n-no I'm not hungry at all."

Just then a memory of that tiny brunette girl popped into Sakura's mind.

The way she snuggled into him drove Sakura up the wall.

She was about to fume.

"Sakura"

Once again she was taken back.

"h-huh?"

Sasuke sighed and pulled his chair back, standing up.

He turned around and began walking down the street.

They were, after all, eating outside a café.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

Sasuke stopped abruptly for second and then continued walking.

She ran until she caught up to him, and walked with him.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

Once again Sasuke found the need to clear his through uncomfortably.

"a walk"

"oh" Sakura looked down and then up again at him.

She reached for his arms and grabbed it, walking close to him.

"I'm coming with you"

Sasuke shrugged and they began their walk down the road.

Neither of them said a word as they walked passed dozens of stores.

Shoes, clothes, jewelry, tattoos all kinds of stores.

Sakura liked to think as though they were window shopping together.

Unfortunately…

Something had to give.

The silence was killing her.

"Sasuke-kun how abou-"

"Why do you call me that?" Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Her face was unreadable.

She looked down at her shoes while her bangs hid her face.

Her arm was still linked with his so Sasuke decided to keep walking down the street bringing her along.

Just him, and her…

and the awkward silence.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

She opened her mouth to say something when-

"OMG!"

She leaped in front of Sasuke to the store they were standing in front of.

It was a jewelry store.

She stood with her face and hands plastered to the window.

Pieces of jewelry frosted in diamonds shined brightly.

They had stopped in front of a jewelry store, and Sakura happened to notice.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, he saw how her face brightened up.

Her eyes, he noticed, still seemed to shine brighter than all the diamonds in the window.

Sasuke saw the way her lips formed into a majestic smile that light up every corner of his heart.

She did this to him.

She always did this to him.

What was more than the way her lips looked, was the way they felt…and tasted.

Sasuke felt a sudden urge to taste them again.

He stepped forward and Sakura turned around.

"Sasuke! Aren't th-"

Sakura leaned back against the wall behind her.

She noticed how close his body was to her.

But liked it.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned.

His face was just a few inches away from her.

Sakura gulped, as she closed her eyes and pushed forward trying to close the space between her and what she wanted to badly.

Sasuke leaned back slightly just missing her lips.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him confused.

"Sasuke?" She said against his lips.

He let out a small grunting noise and frowned even more.

Sakura could not stand it.

Being this close to Sasuke and not kissing him was unbearable.

She wanted to kiss him.

But-

DING!

The light bulb went off in her head and her eyes filled with enlightenment.

She smiled and leaned in closer so their lips were almost touching.

"Sasuke-kun"

She closed her eyes and almost claimed his lips when

"UCHIHA-SAMA!"

Sasuke almost punched the wall but held in his composure as he leaned back and looked over.

Sakura, on the other hand, let out a protesting mewl and looked away from the owner of the voice with a frustrated expression.

Sasuke looked over at her and smirked at her reaction.

"Oh Uchiha-sama! Are you here to purchase another item?!" He said excitedly as he wobbled over to Sasuke.

Sakura suddenly looked over and wondered who this guy was and why he was calling Sasuke that.

"no"

Sasuke wanted this guy to turn around and go back to his store.

Immediately.

"Ohh let me tell you! That last item you purchased was like no other! Who knew you had such an eye for beauty Uchiha-sama!"

Sakura walked over to the man with a quizzical look on his face.

Why would Sasuke buy something from a jewelry store?

She looked over at Sasuke to his eye brow twitching, and as if he was about to punch the old, fat man in front of him.

"Please tell me Uchiha-sama who was that priceless trinket for? Are you-"

"Excuse my interruption" Sakura politely spoke out

"but why do you keep calling him 'Uchiha-sama' and how do you guys know each other?"

Sasuke turned around to answer but-

"Oooo young lady! This man right her is my best costumer! He is of the Uchiha estate! A man with such a position is only to be deemed with such respect!"

Sakura turned over to meet Sasuke's eyes.

His face was a little red, but he looked more pissed off then ever.

"Uchiha Estate?" She continued.

"Why yes! He i- OHHHHH THERE IS THE TRINKETE THERE!"

The man shouted as he reached for Sakura's wrist.

Sakura was startled by his bluntness and quickly stepped back.

"Hey! Don't get so close!" She demanded and took a few more steps back.

The man gave her an odd stare and turned back to Sasuke, who too noticed her sudden…outburst.

"So she was the lucky young lady, was she!?" The old man looked the bracelet on Sakura's wrist in awe.

Sakura looked back and forth from the man and Sasuke.

The man stood there eyeing her jewelry while Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead and sighed out.

"I'll tell you little lady, you are one lucky woman to have the youngest Uchiha be so fond as to give you something like that." The finally spoke in a normal tone.

Sakura just stood with an open mouth trying to compensate what this man was saying.

The bracelet was from Sasuke?

"Well Uchiha-sama, if you wish to buy any other items from me, you know where I am!"

The man turned around and went back into his store leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone again.

"N-naruto-kun, it's getting late."

Hinata said quietly after Naruto finally finished his 13th bowl of Ramen.

"Yeah! I wonder where the teme and Sakura-chan is"

Naruto put his bowl down and looked around the tables to see it was only him and Hinata left.

"what time is it?" He asked

"9:00"

"m-my father is going to kill me if I am not home s-soon."

She added a little embarrassed.

Naruto nodded in understanding and watched as Hinata got from her chair.

"where are you going?!" He stood up quickly.

"I-it's okay, I will walk home Naruto-kun. Maybe Sakura-san and Sasuke-san are doing something important."

Hinata waved kindly and turned around, walking out of the café down the street towards her house.

"H-hey! HINATA-CHAN! I will walk you home!" Naruto ran to her and caught up, walking next to her.

"N-no! Naruto-kun it's o-"

"I insist!" He added again as he smiled at her.

Hinata blushed again as she wrapped her arm around his and walked closely.

'OH KAMI WHAT AM I DOING!'

Naruto blushes lightly, but enjoyed the sweet lavender smell emitting from the beauty linked to his arm.

"hehehe I hope you live a long way away Hinata!" Naruto joked, earning him a wholehearted laugh from the Hyuuga.

Sakura continued walking with Sasuke through the empty park, waiting for him to explain.

She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist.

'Did Sasuke really give this to me? AND how much did it actually cost?'

Sakura wanted him to answer her so bad.

But "Uchiha" Sasuke would not say a word.

"Sasuke, did yo-"

Before Sakura could finish, Sasuke was standing in front of her not looking very happy.

He took a few steps forward, and Sakura took a few back.

She could not read anything about him.

Soon she found herself pushed back against a large tree.

In front of her was Sasuke, hands pocketed.

It was dark out and the stars were flooding the sky.

"Sasuke you gave this to me?"

She looked at him, meeting his eyes until…

"hn"

Her eyes widened.

Another question.

"Sasuke, why was he calling you Uchiha-sama?"

Pause.

"You've heard of the Uchiha Clan?"

She nodded slightly, never taking her eyes off of him.

He was captivating.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered the horror filled story behind the Uchiha Clan as well…

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Your brother" she whispered out.

Sakura looked down and her eyes suddenly filled with warm water.

Sasuke looked the other way,

then looked back down at Sakura.

'This is THE Uchiha Sasuke?!'

The thought would not process in her mind.

"Sasuke why didn't you ever tell me?"

Sasuke frowned and stepped closer so their chests were almost touching.

He leaned in and felt her body heat.

It felt so good having her this close to him.

"You never asked."

Sakura glared up at him.

"You would never have told me, even if I asked."

Sasuke smirked.

"Why did you give me this?"

Sakura asked as she lifted her hand between their faces.

Sasuke glared at the hand in front of him.

He grabbed it and along with her other hand, pinned them to the tree behind her.

"Sasu-"

Sasuke crashed his lips with hers finally tasting what he had been craving all day.

Sakura was taken over with pure bliss.

She pushed harder into the kiss but Sasuke beat her to it.

He deepened the kiss and lightly brushed his tongue along her bottom lip.

Sakura opened her mouth and enjoyed the taste of him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists and placed them around his neck.

He brought his hands back down and wrapped them around her body.

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair, and let out a small moan into his mouth deepening the kiss even more.

**OKAY END!**

**Now seriously…**

**I have no idea what more to write**

**I have the BEST chapter but I am not sure when to put it up yet!**

**ANYWAYS **

**ANOTHER CASE OF WITTER BLOCK**

**BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please read and review!**

**much loveee!!!**

**-pinkis!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**HERE IT IS!**

**I hope you like it!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

"Sasuke would you just talk to me?"

A soft hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back to the only place he seemed to find serenity.

"Why should I talk to _you_?"

His words cut her but the boy did not bother to turn around.  
Instead he kept his back to her and waited for her to let go and walk the other way. If he turned around, he was sure to see those green eyes hurting.

"Sas-"

Sasuke's head finally turned back and he looked at her.  
"Drop it Sakura, I'm fine."  
He lightly jerked his hand away and walked out of the school.

The boy was pissed, and Sakura knew better than to poke at him right now. Her hair flew around her as she quickly ran the other way to find her best friend.

Sakura could not understand. Everything was so amazing after they kissed in the park a couple weeks ago. She explained. Even after, it was not awkward. He was just the Sasuke she knew. The more people saw them together, the more his popularity seemed to grow. The girls that had not noticed him before seemed to **definitely** notice him now. To Sakura it looked as though the more girls added to his fan club, the less of him she saw.

Up until recently he had turned to stone.  
He was so distant from her, and their friends.

"Naruto, what should I do? He won't talk to me!"

"Well, Sakura-cha-"  
"AND it was just out of now where too! I mean we were fine before, and now he just avoids me and seems like he doesn't want me OR ANYONE AROUND!"  
Sakura folded her hands in front of herself on the table and buried her face in it, letting out frustrated mewls. "except those stupid fan girls" came a grumbled addition.

"Maybe something happened to him Sakura-chan." The blond bombshell placed a comforting hand on her head.  
"I mean, he isn't exactly the talkative type, so maybe some distance will be good."  
Naruto lied through his teeth, for the first time to Sakura. He knew what was happening to Sasuke. In fact, the blond was the first to notice his mood change. Naruto also knew what his coldness would do to Sakura, so he decided to ask him.

Actually…it was more of five long hours of annoying the Uchiha until he finally spilled a slight reasoning to his behavior, which ironically Naruto understood completely.

_I hate lying to you Sakura, but I'm the only one that guy seems to trust.  
_"Trust me Sakura-chan, the idiot will come around."  
Sakura finally lifted her head up and looked at Naruto with a relieved smile. She leaned over the table and kissed him on the nose before leaving.  
"by the way mochie, aren't you going to be late meeting Hinata?" The pink haired girl winked at him slyly before completely leaving the restaurant.

"OH NO!" Naruto jumped out of his seat after realizing it was already half past six.

"waiter!" the boy chocked, "b-bill!" he spat out food between both words.  
"the girl with pink hair has already taken it for you, sir." The waiter reassured him nicely before calling the bus boy to clean the table.   
_Sakura-chan you're amazing- HEY HOW DID SHE KNOW ABOUT HINATA AND ME?!_

Naruto had no time to worry about that now; Hinata was already waiting for him to come get her.

♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥

'_love can touch us one time…_

_and last for a life time…_

_and never let go till…_

_we're gone…' _

"uhg I do not even like Celine Dion!" Sakura yelled into her pillow.  
She was lying in her bed trying to drown out the storm outside, and her bad mood in all the love songs she had.

But to no avail.   
Instead she grabbed another pillow and placed it over her head trying to drown out the song too. It was late, and Sakura spent her whole night moping over Sasuke, just like she had since he went all Ryan Atwood on her. She was sprawled on her bed, waiting for Naruto to sneak in, and company her through the depressing night.

"it's been hours Naruto! How much of you can that poor girl take!!!?" Sakura screamed again, this time sitting up with her hair all stat-icky from the covers.

Sakura's attention was turned to her computer after she realized that people had been instant messaging her.

"…maybe this will keep me alive"  
She walked over to her desk and lost herself into conversations with all her friends. Finally, something got her mind off of Sasuke Uchiha.

KURPLUNK!

Her head shot over to her window.  
"Naruto…?"

KURPLUNK!  
KURPLUNK!

Sakura sighed, and lightly giggled to herself, as she lifted up from the chair and went over to her bay window. She opened it and poked her head out waiting for him to come over the edge of her roof.

KABOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"NARUTO! HURYY!"   
As scary as the rain storm and loud thunder was, it always seemed to remind her of a certain dark haired boy.

Pang.  
Sakura felt her heart pinch at the reminder of the guy.  
She lightly pulled the glass window closed, trying to keep all the heavy rain fall out. There were millions of roofs to climb on her house, to finally get to the destined window, but it never took Naruto this long.

On the other hand, her best friend was rock climbing during a hurricane.

She continued waiting anxiously for him to get in her room.  
God, the storm was bad.  
The wind howled viciously, the rain was flying in every direction, and the thunder was so loud it almost broke her ear drum, but nothing could stop the smile that stretched from one of Sakura's ear to the other.

Two arms, and a head of raven hair plopped over the corner of her roof and began coming towards her window.  
Her smile grew.  
He slightly opened the window for him to get in, and jumped into the girl's room.  
She looked like a clown.  
Sakura took a few steps back to him in, and then turned to go grab him a towel. While Sasuke waited he closed the window behind him, and turned on her little lamp to brighten the room a little bit.

To say the least, the Uchiha was soaked.  
Sakura ran back with a towel in such speed she almost knocked her chest with his. Her smile would not falter, knowing that Sasuke came to see HER.

Slowly she placed the towel over his head and ruffled his hair dry. She then grabbed onto the zipper of his jacket and zipped it all the way down. Sakura rolled the jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, continuing with the rest of his attire. Her tiny hands fisted the material at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it clean over his head. The girl grabbed his wrists and walked him deeper into her room. She undid his belt and pulled down his pants.

She quickly turned around and gave him a fresh pair of beige cargo shorts and a navy blue top. The Uchiha slid both on, rather irritably and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sakura waited for a sign from him, but none came. She closed her eyes and remembered what Temari told her to do…  
_Make the first move…guys love it Sakura  
_The girl swallowed hard and walked over to Sasuke. With shaky hands, she grabbed his wrists and unlaced his fingers to try and see his face.  
Gulp.  
Sakura leaned down slowly and looked him in the eye, but the Uchiha quickly turned the other way, glaring at nothing in particular. She knitted her brows and threw all caution to the wind. Her hands fell to his knees and she pushed his legs apart, and placing herself inside. Sakura, while on her knees, wrapped her arms around his torso and pushed her chest into his stomach.

There was still no reaction from Sasuke.  
So the pink haired beauty persisted. She nuzzled under his chin until he finally lifted his head for Sakura to rest her forehead against his neck, pleading him for some kind of reply. The prodigy's hands lazily rested on her lower back, trying to think of what to say.

"sakura"  
Her eyes widened.  
She lifted her head waiting for him to go on.  
Sakura watched as his hairs still stuck to his temples whilst little water drops rolled down the side of his face, and into the grove of his neck.  
He let out a frustrated sigh, and instead rested his head on the surface of her shoulder silently cursing.  
Not knowing what else to do Sakura ran soothing hands up and down his back, quietly telling him that he did not need to continue.   
"Sasuke," she whispered into his ear, "stay with me."  
A long silence took over before Sasuke lightly nodded and once again let Sakura take control.  
This time around, her bed seemed a lot _warmer_.

♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥

"N-Naruto," Sakura cried into the receiver. "you're such a good friend- thank –you."   
"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I'll see you at school" The blond tried to comfort her before hanging up the phone and getting ready for school.

Sakura felt another warm tear slide down her cheek as she hung up the phone and finished getting ready for school. She heavily sighed remembering the last time she saw the Uchiha. It was eight days ago, and he had spent the night…well half the night with her. Sakura woke up sometimes after midnight and noticed he was no longer there. Just his wet T-shirt, in the same place she threw it that night.

She did not know what hurt her more, the fact that he just left without a warning, or that he didn't even come to school for 8 straight days. Sakura was sure she had sent well over 50 messages to his phone trying to contact him, but there was never a reply. She tried finding his house but that damn guy was so mysterious all the time.  
Sakura sighed again as she got out of the shower and began to get dressed.

♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥

"NICE SHIRT SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto chirped as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.  
The girl giggled and hugged him back. "Sasuke-kun left it at my house! Isn't it nice Naruto!" Wearing Sasuke's T-shirt did bring her a little comfort in his absence.  
"Mochie, meet me in the front and we can go out for lunch, ne?"  
"okay!" Naruto blushed as Sakura kissed him on the nose and made her way down the hallway to her next class.  
When she was sure that he was no longer looking, Sakura turned the corner and let another warm tear slide down her cheek. Why did she miss Sasuke so much? Her frown deepened as she continued on her way, only to have her eyes nearly bulge out of her head.  
The girl rubbed blinked numerous times trying to make sure she was not dreaming. Down at his locker, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.  
Sakura's face beamed with joy as she ran towards him.  
"SA-"

"Sasuke-kuuunn!" Ino beat her to it. The blonde girl leaped onto his back clinging to him. "Ohwee, Sasuke-kun! I have been waiting anxiously until you came back and I could see you! I missed you SOOO much!" The loud girl chirped into his ear while she continued to hang off him.   
Sakura kept watching as the Uchiha threw her a cold glare over his shoulder and proceeded to pull books out of his locker.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered to herself. He didn't even shrug her off or anything.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled, when she noticed the pink haired girl standing beside her.   
Sasuke's head shot over to her, as he met her pained gaze with his own black orbs. Neither of them said a word, until Ino finally got mad with watching them watch each other.  
"So! Sasuke-ku-"  
"Where have you been?" Sakura interrupted Ino, never taking her eyes off of him.  
"No where" Sasuke retorted and turned back to facing his locker. The boy quickly noticed that she was wearing his shirt.  
"Sasuke you've been gone for eight days. You just disappeared when I woke-"  
The Uchiha quickly shot her a cold glare, warning to finish that intimate remark. Instead Sakura gulped and tried to fight back her tears.  
"Annoying." Sasuke mumbled turning back around.  
Why was he being like this to her?  
The pink haired girl lifted her hands to her chest, as Ino just tightened her embrace around Sasuke.  
"Cute bracelet" Ino said, breaking the thick silence between the three.  
Immediately Sasuke slammed the locker shut and looked away from Sakura.  
"where'd you get it?" The blonde asked, not noticing Sasuke's sudden hostility. The raven haired boy slowly turned his head back, meeting Sakura's gaze again.  
She didn't bother to look at Ino, her eyes stayed fixed on Sasuke while she answered calmly.  
"I found it." Her pink hair danced on her shoulders as Sakura turned on her heals and walked away from the two, finally letting her tears falls.  
Sasuke slightly cringed, as he lowered his head, letting his bangs shield his eyes.

After she was away from them Sakura leaned against a wall and calmed herself down. She had to find out what was going on with him.

**The next chapter is following this one.**

**I wrote it out and I'll have it up before Friday!**

**I really hope you liked this!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you all!**

**Much love**

**-pinkis!**


End file.
